A Bloody Crown
by rockerbaby95
Summary: Candice is on vacation with her family when they stop for gas at Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. She and her family goes to the Firefly household where she becomes best friends with Baby and maybe something more with Otis... Otis isnt really like how he is in the movies and you will see why once you read it. first H1C fanfic please no flames :)
1. Call me Cutter

A family vacation, that was it supposed to be.

Yet I sit here in the back listening to my family scream at me while holding my crying two year old daughter.

I shake my head at their comments.

_You're such a slut._

_You can't do anything right._

_Why did you have to keep that abomination?_

_She is nothing but a cry baby._

_God can't you shut that stupid brat up!_

No I can't shut my daughter up with 4 of you screaming at her mother.

My _step-mother _is the most sluttest looking mother since Madonna. Her bottle blonde hair was a curly mess, looking like some really bad sex hair. Her shit brown eyes were looking at her reflection in the overhead car mirror. The blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick reminds me of a clown. She was wearing a tight tank top that stop just above her bellybutton. The short shorts she stole from my 15 year old half-sister covered nothing. And im hoping that when she moves her crotch don't show.

"Hey bitch what are you looking at?"

I roll my eyes and look out the window that my half-sister, Brittany, is looking out of.

Her bottle blonde hair that looks just like her mothers was down in a wavy mess of fake hair. You can see her extensions clearly through the blonde hair. She was dressed just like her mother but her shirt just covered her boobs and that's it. She was the typical popular slut.

My half-brother, Nick, was the typical jock. The jersey he wore was tight against his "muscles". He is wearing a small jersey to make it look all tight against his non-existing muscles. It was sad really. He had sandy blonde hair that was natural, since he got that from my father.

And speaking of my father, that fat greasy old mess can't do anything but drink and smoke. He used to be something but then my mother died. Once my mother died, his always perfectly styled hair became a disgusting greasy mess. He became a drinker and a pothead when he met Mandy, my step-mother.

I looked over to my father and shake my head at the sight. His blue eyes were bloodshot and huge. His teeth were yellowed and cracked. My father's stomach was so big now that it was pressed up against the steering wheel.

"I know it's a gross sight." I smile a little when I heard my step-brothers voice in my ear.

I looked up to the only family member, besides my daughter, I like. Brian was the best older brother every. He stood up for me every time our _family_ deicide to scream at me and Lilly. His dark brown hair was a spiked up mess. He has a short and ruff looking beard. It makes him look tough and scary. But what also makes him scary is the bulging muscle in his arms and chest. Brian was built like a body builder but one of those good looking ones. Which he is.

I felt a tug on my shirt and I look down at my daughter. I smile at her and wipe her tears off of her face. She smiles at me and cuddles up to me.

I look down at my beautiful baby girl. Lilly Rose Sanders is my daughter's name. The brown hair she inherited from her father was pulled away from her face by a black head band with a purple flower on it. The crystal blue eyes, she got from me, was shining with happiness as she plays with Brian. She has her father's lips and my nose. She had my dimples and her father's smile. She has my lovable and sweet personality and her father's always joking around one. She was a prefect mix of me and her father, Brian.

Yes I had sex with my step-brother but it was when we both were drunk and hurting. I just got dumped by my then boyfriend because he was banging Brittany. And Brian was dumped by his girlfriend cause she didn't like that he can't ever be serious. Me and Brian got drunk together in his room and fucked on his bed. I don't remember it at all but it doesn't matter. Me and Brian aren't in love with each other at all, we only think of each other as siblings. But both me and Bri love Lilly with all of our hearts.

"Hey you ugly fat cow pay attention when I talk to you." I snap out of my thoughts when I heard Mandy's squeak voice call out to me.

"Mommy no listen, you berry pretty." I smile down at my daughter and kiss her brown curls.

I know im not ugly or fat. I was a size 2 in jeans and my breast sized was 36 B. I had a great body that im proud of. And my looks just compliment it. I have light blue eyes and black hair I got from my mother not my father seeing as his blue eyes were a dark blue that was almost black. I have high cheek bones and small but kissable lips. My dimples always pop out when I smile. I have a spider bit piercing on the left side of my bottom lip. My right eyebrow was pierced twice and the right side of my nose was pierced once. I had 5 tattoos. My first one I got when I was 15 it was a bright blue butterfly on my left hip. It is for my mother. The second one was when I was 16 and it was a snake wrapping up my whole right arm. The tip of the tail was on the tip of my pinkie and the head curved up the back of my right shoulder and stopped at my collar bone. The third one was when I was 17 after I gave birth to Lilly. It was a white lily and a red rose in the hold of a baby's hand. It was tattooed on the back of my left shoulder. Next was the words _seize the day_ tattooed on the side of my left foot. And last is the one I got 3 weeks before coming on this family vacation. Tattooed on my right hip is a bloody crown. Never knew why I wanted to get it but once I saw it in my dream I wanted it.

"Are we almost there yet?" Me and Brian both shivered as Brittany's preppy voice echoed through the car.

"Im gonna stop at this gas station so just calm down." My father answered her.

I looked with a cocked head as my father pulls up to the gas station. In big lights was Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. Next to it was a sign stating fried chicken and gasoline.

I got out of the car with Lilly in my arms. She looked at the big clown head in fear. I looked at with sick fascination. It looked pretty cool.

We all walked into the store and I laughed a little at the deco. Brian looked down at me with a smirk. I elbow him in the side and he looked over with a raised brow at the clown behind the counter.

"Welcome to Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. I am Captain Spaulding. How may I help you folks today?" I smile and nod my head at the clown when he looked at me.

"Yes I need gas and a map to Austin."

"You are a long way from Austin." Spaulding smiled and his yellow teeth showed.

"You two hungry?" I shake my head and look down at Lilly. But she was too busy looking at the clown. "Lilly baby, do you want something to eat?" She doesn't answer just kept staring at Spaulding.

"Can I also get some of the chicken, pops?" Nick jumped in as his parents started to fight.

"Sure Kid, and chicken too." My father snapped at the man.

I watch as the clown's face twisted into something evil looking before it went back to normal. "It's gonna be awhile for the chicken but if you want you can go into the museum till it's done." He said while lifting one arm to the museum door.

"Sure lets go family." I watched as everyone but me walks forward. Lilly stayed in my arms with her head laying on my shoulder. My father looks back at me and his granddaughter.

"You all go, I don't want Lilly getting nightmares from the monsters in there." I told my father and Mandy rolled her eyes before starting to bitch that I was just scared to go in.

Brian looked back at me, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No go on and have fun with the madness." I smirked up at his 6'2 frame. He nodded and walked into the museum with the family. I placed Lilly on the counter and looked down at my daughter. "Do you want something to eat, baby?" She nodded and looked around.

"Does she like chicken?" I jumped and Lilly screamed as Spaulding came back from the museum. "Sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled down at Lilly and held out his hand towards me. "You can call me Cutter."

I shook his hand and smiled a little at him. "Im Candice and this is my daughter Lilly." He smiled down at me and my daughter once more before going into the back room. He came back out with chicken strips; he placed them in front of Lilly. Lilly looks up at me and I nod my head.

"Thank you." She said quietly before grabbing a piece of chicken.

"I see you don't get along with your mother." he leaned back against the counter behind him with his arms crossed.

"No Mandy is my step-mother. My real mother died when I was 3 from cancer." He nodded and looked down at Lilly.

"Cute kid."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"She reminds me of my daughter when she was that age. My little Baby." I look down at my daughter and wipe of the chicken crumbs off of her purple and black dress. She looks up at Cutter when she was done and smiled up at him.

"Do you ave uice?" he looks at me confused

"Do you have apple or grape juice?" he walks away and pulls out a bottle of apple juice from the drink section of the store. He takes out a straw and places it in the open bottle and hand it to my daughter.

"Thank you." He nods his head at her and watches as she drinks her juice.

We look over at the museum door as it opened. Mandy and Brittany came running out screaming. I shake my head at the wimps and pick my daughter up. I place Lilly on my hip as Brian walked out last. He walks over to me and looks down at our daughter.

"Did you and mommy have fun?" He takes her from my arms and let her sit on his forearm.

Lilly pulls the straw from her mouth and answers her father, "Yup me and mommy had lots of fun with Cappie, Daddy!" He smiles at his daughter brightly and kisses her temple. Lilly goes back to her drink and looks down at me. "I taller than you mommy!"

"Funny since everyone is tall then mommy." Brian smirks down at me. Yes im short. Very short since im only 5 feet tall. I punch Brian in the side and walk out while waving bye to Cutter, who smiles knowingly down at me.

I climb into the van and close my eyes as Brian and Lilly climb in next to me. Soon everyone else is in the car and we are driving once more.


	2. She aint no brat

"Hey dad, pull over!"

I jumped up in a daze from being woken up. I look out of the window to see what Nick wanted to pull over for. I roll my eyes when I saw a beautiful blonde woman standing on the side of the road. She was wearing daisy dukes and a tight white tank top.

We pull over and Nick gets out of the van. She climbs all the way in the back with me, Brian and Lilly. She smiles at me and winks at Brian, who smirks back at her.

"So where are you going?"

"Im was on my way home with my brother when he kicked me outta the car." She looks at my father and smiles. Mandy glares at her and flips her hair.

"I will drive you back to your house, okay?" She nodded and looked down at Lilly.

"Hi cutie, what's your name?" Lilly looked up at her through her and my hair that was in front of her face.

"Don't talk to the brat, Sexy. She is nothing but a stupid bitch just like her mother." Me and the woman gasp as Brian reach across the seat and grab a hold of our half-brother.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that, got it punk?" Brian's voice was a growl and the woman next to me smiled at Nick evilly.

"Yea don't talk about a cutie like her, something bad might happen if that happens again." She smiled at Nick once more before her attention went back to Lilly. "As I was asking before I was so rudely interrupted." She glared at Nick before smiling back down at Lilly. "What's your name?"

Lilly took her thumb out of her mouth before answering our car guest, "Lilly. What's your name?" Lilly put her thumb back in her mouth.

"My name is Baby." She looks up at me with a small smile, "Can I hold her?" I look down at Lilly to see if she would be okay in the arms of a stranger. Lilly nods her head and I let go of her tiny body. Lilly crawls from my lap into Baby's lap. She looks up at Baby with her thumb still in her mouth and cuddles up to her. Baby smiles happily and hugs my daughter to her. Baby looks at me after she kisses the top of my daughter's head, "What's your name, Momma?"

"Candice and this is Brian." I motion towards my step-brother and look at Baby.

"He is the daddy of this little angel, isn't he?" both me and Brian nod our heads and I smile at Baby. "Oh you have to turn here!" She yelled out to my father.

The car turned quickly and we all were pushed to the left side of the car. Lilly whimpered as her foot was caught between mine and Baby's legs. I rub her ankle once the car stopped turning while Baby soothed Lilly by running her fingers through my daughters' hair.

The car stops in front of a large but kinda broken down house. It had a spooky and creepy feel to it. I liked it a lot.

"Why don't you all come in? Mama would be happy to meet you."

"Sure sounds like fun." My father said and that was the clue to get out of the van.

Once we were out Baby placed Lilly on the ground but my daughter grabbed ahold of Baby's hand. Baby smiled down at my daughter and she leads us into the house.

"Mama, im home and I brought home guests." Baby's voice was loud as she yelled for her mother.

I looked around the house and smile a little bit as I saw all of the dolls head nailed to the wall. I sat down next to Baby and Lilly on the couch and watched as an older woman walked into the room.

The woman was on the bigger side but still beautiful. Her blonde hair was real and not fake like Mandy or Brittany's. She was wearing a tight red corset with skin tight leggings. Her feet were in red platform high heels. Her makeup was smoky and sexual looking. You would think she was just some druggie no good mother when you first saw her but as she smiled down at her daughter who was playing with mine. You can plainly see the motherly love she has for her daughter.

"Baby-girl what is your friends' name?" She asked as she looked down at my daughter, who in turn blushed and looked down at her dress.

"Her name is Lilly and this is her Momma, Candice." She smiled at her mother as she played with my daughters' hair.

"It's nice to meet you Candice."

I stood up and shook the hand she held out to me. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms."

She shook her head and smiled sweetly at me, "Just call me Mama everyone does."

I nodded and looked at my family.

"Uh this is my father, Bill and his wife Mandy. Their children, Nick and Brittany. And this is Brian my step-brother."

"He is also Lilly's father, Mama." Baby said startling Lilly.

Lilly started to cry and I was quick to bring her into my arms. I sang hush little baby into her ear and she slowly went to sleep in my arms. I looked for a place I could lay my daughter down but all the seats were taken.

"Oh we can lay her down in my room." Baby said as she stood up and climbed the stairs. I followed her carefully so I don't wake Lilly up. Baby opened a door just as someone opened up another one.

"What's with all the noise?" I jumped as a voice growled into the silence of the hallway.

I looked to my left and gasped quietly at the man standing before me. The pale long stringy blonde hair that almost looked white fell over his face. The dark blue eyes were almost black with rage. I flinched a little when his angry eyes landed on Lilly. His lips twisted up into a sneer as he noticed my sleeping daughter was the one that was crying by the tears marks on her cheeks. I on instinct tightened my hold on my daughter and glared at the angry albino in front of me. He looks up at me and I swore I saw his eyes soften a little bit.

"Who the fuck are you?" his voice was rough and low. He looked at me with anger, like it was my fault that Lilly cried.

"Otis be nice, Candice is my friend." Baby said while she stomped her foot.

"Whatever just make sure the brat stays out of my way."

"My daughter aint no brat." I glared at him and he smirked at me.

"You're a feisty one, I like that." he turned around and slammed his door shut. I rolled my eyes and walked into Baby's room. I carefully placed Lilly in the middle of the bed and covered her with blanket. I kissed my daughter on the head and took off her shoes and head band. Baby comes and sits next to me.

"Im sorry about Otis. He is just such an ass sometimes." I felt Baby start to play with my hair and I look back at her.

"It's not your fault. Anyway im used to Lilly being called a brat." I looked sadly down at my daughter and sigh.

"Who dares calls my little cutie a brat?"

I smile at Baby's words and lay my head on back onto her shoulder. "My so called family calls her that. Only me, Brian and sometimes my dad loves Lilly."

"Well you can now add me and Mama to that list." I smile back at Baby and she kisses my cheek.

I laid down next to Lilly and Baby laid on Lilly's other side. Slowly the two of us joined Lilly into the wonderful world of sleep.


	3. Dinner Time

"Girls, it's time for dinner."

A hand was shaking my shoulder. I weakly slapped it away and cuddled up to the pillow in my arms. It was when the 'pillow' started to move, I jumped up. I looked down and sighed when I saw it was Lilly and Baby that was in my arms. I looked over to is Mama standing by the bed with a soft smile on her lips. I shook Baby awake and climbed outta bed. Mama pointed me to the bathroom and I slowly walked over as Baby tried to wake Lilly up.

I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the sink. I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I jumped when I saw something move in the shower. I slapped myself on the forehead. I was so tired I didn't realize someone was already in here. Just when I started for the door, the shower stopped. The curtain was ripped open and I gasped for the second time since I got here.

I looked at the wet and naked body in front of me. It was perfect I swear. He was tall and thin but had muscle. He was pale and had scars everywhere but that just made him even more attractive. It was also attractive that he had a big one. I looked up into the shocked blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here, girl?" I shivered at the rough voice once more.

"I didn't realize someone else was in here." I said while watching as he started to dry off.

"What you couldn't hear the fucking shower running?" it wasn't a question of anger. It was asked out of curiosity.

I shook my head as he wrapped a towel low around his hips. "No Otis, I just woke up. I wasn't paying attention."

"But now you are." He smirked at me and made me move out of his way as he went towards the sink.

"Well now that I have something to pay attention to, I am." I smirked at him and sat on the closed toilet seat.

He smirks down at me before brushing his teeth. "Where's the brat?" he muttered through the tooth paste in his mouth.

"Her name is Lilly and she is with Baby right now." I glared at him.

He washed out his mouth before looking down to see me still glaring at him. "Right her name is Lilly, got it." I still glared at him not budging at all. "What do you want me to say?" I raised an eyebrow at him and continued to glare. "Alright god dammit, im sorry I keep call her brat. Is that better for you?" I smiled up and him before jumping off of the toilet seat. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek before walking out of the bathroom.

I walk back to Baby's room with Otis following me. I close the door in his face and look at Baby who was dancing around with Lilly. I smile at the two of them and clear my throat.

"Mommy, me and Baby was dancing!" Lilly said as she skipped towards me. I bend down and place her on my hip.

"I see that Angel but it's time for dinner. Mama said so." I kiss her cheek and follow Baby down the stairs until she stops.

"I just want to warn you. My brother Tiny is gonna be scary to Lilly." I look at her confused before I heard Otis's voice behind me.

"He is a giant jackass how is he scary to anyone?"

Baby frowns at her brother before looking back at me. "Tiny is 7'6 and he always wears a mask. Tiny is really scarred up because of what his father did to him. He can't talk but he is really sweet and kind. He won't hurt you or Lilly but he will probably be scary for her to look at. Just like Otis is." She stuck her tongue out at her brother and Lilly giggles. Baby takes Lilly from my arms and the both of them stick their tongues out at Otis. I look at him waiting for Otis to snap and yell but he does neither. He looks down at my daughter and ruffles her hair.

"Hey!" Lilly squealed and laughed as Otis snatched her from his sister. Lilly wraps her arms around Otis's neck as he carries her down the rest of the stairs.

Baby looks at her brother shocked. "He has never been nice to anyone. Only me and Mama but that's only sometimes." I look at Otis and Lilly. It doesn't seem like he hates her. He even apologized to me in the bathroom and when I told Baby she squealed. "He likes you!" Otis looks back towards his sister as we all walked through the living room.

"What? No he doesn't." I shake my head but then stop when I thought about everything. Otis was a dick to me and Lilly when Baby was there but when it was just me and him, he was nice. And now he is holding Lilly in his arms while talking about coloring and painting.

"Otis is our family artist." All four of us jump when we heard Mama's voice come from the entrance of the dining room. "Come on dinner is on the table." She walked away without saying anything about Lilly in Otis's arms even though I knew she was watching him.

I took Lilly from Otis's arms and followed Mama into the dining room. I sat down in the chair closest to the entrance and placed Lilly in the empty chair to my right. Baby sat on the other side of Lilly, next to Brian. Mama was across from me and some older dude was next to her. My father next to him, Mandy next to my father. Brittany next to her mother and Nick across from his sister and next to Brian. Both of the seats at the head of the table was empty until Otis sat in the one next to me and Mama. There was two other seats empty too.

Lilly smiled at Otis and clapped her hands. "Odie!" she squealed. She jumped off of her chair and climbed into Otis's lap.

"Lilly leave him alone." My father yelled at Lilly. I watched as my daughter's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't yell at her." Baby and I looked at Otis shocked as he growled out those words at my father. We were even more shocked when he wrapped his arms around Lilly and pulled her closer to him.

The old man was so shocked he almost fell from his chair. "My damn boy, I would get it if you wanted in that girl's," He pointed at me before continuing. "Pants but a baby's?"

I glared at the old man and reached across the table. I grabbed him by the collar of his dirty white shirt and sneered at him. "You better watch how you talk to me, old man." I threw him away from me with a flick of my wrist and sat back down. My family, besides Brian and Lilly, looked at me with disgust.

"Im sorry, she is crazy." Mandy said while glaring at me.

The old man looked at me and busted up laughing. "Damn girl, you definitely fit in with this family." He smiles at me and I smile back. "I'm Grandpa Hugo." He reached a hand across the table and I shook it quickly with my left hand. I wipe the dirt and grease I picked up from his hand on the right leg of Otis. Otis looks at me and smirks.

I looked up when a shadow in the doorway blocked out some of the light. There was a man, a very tall man standing there. He had some kind of leather mask on. Im gonna take a guess and say this is Tiny.

Behind Tiny was another large man. He had long dark hair with matching dark eyes. He was covered in oil and grease, like he was working on a car.

"That's Tiny and RJ, my other brothers." Baby whispered into my ear before sitting right again. I take Lilly from Otis and place her back down next to me so we can all eat.

I looked up from my food to see Lilly looking at Tiny. "Lilly it's not nice to stare." I told her quietly and she nodded her head. She looks back down at her food and started to push her vegetables around. "Lilly stop playing with your food." I told her.

Lilly made a face before sticking a carrot in her mouth. She chews it with the look still there on her face.

"Hey cutie, if you eat them all we can dance again." Baby tells my daughter but Lilly is stubborn. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"She got that from you, Brian." Brian turns his head at gives me a look.

"Ok you are crazy because you're the stubborn one, not me."

"No you are the stubborn one."

"No im not."

"Yes you are."

We kept going back and forth until we heard Lilly laugh. I look down at my daughter only to see she wasn't in her seat. I look over at Otis and smile as I saw him feeding Lilly her vegetables. I go back to eating while RJ stares at his brother. RJ shakes his head before going back to eat.

"Mommy I done!" I smile at the mess I call a daughter.

"Yes you are and you need a bath." She shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest.

"No bath."

"Yes bath and that's final." I said while giving her a look. She looks up at Otis and he winks at her. She smiles and nods her head.

"Okay mommy, I take bath."

Lilly and Otis have a pack going on and im going to find out what it is.


	4. Lets have a bath and a fight

After dinner, I carried Lilly up to the bathroom while Otis and Brian got mine and Lilly's bags.

I placed my daughter on the closed toilet seat and sat on the edge of the tub. I put the plug in a waited for the warm water to come out. I undressed Lilly while the tub was still filling up. Lilly was so happy that her Daddy brought in her bath toys before anything else that she ran and jumped into the bath. I laughed and Brian handed her the toys.

"Im going to go find her other bath stuff." I nodded my head and Brian kissed my cheek. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened again and Brian came in with her soap, shampoo, unicorn towel and pajamas. He walks out after placing them on the toilet seat for me.

I quickly wash her hair and body, so she can just relax and play. I didn't look over when I heard the door open once more.

"What did you forget, Brian?" I asked while watching Lilly play. Nobody said anything so I know it's not Brian, Baby or Mama. It also can't be anyone in my family since Mama didn't let them upstairs. I turned around to see Tiny standing in the doorway looking down at his feet. "Hey Tiny, do you want to play with Lilly?" He nodded while still looking down. I smiled and waved him over. "Well come here and sit down here. You can play with all her bath toys with her." I got up and moved Lilly's pajamas so I can sit on the toilet seat.

I smiled as Lilly cheered happily when Tiny came over to play with her. I knew that she thought he was really big but not scary. I thought her that people look different but that doesn't mean that they are scary. I knew at dinner when she was staring at him it was because of his height more than anything else. Lilly always thought that Brian was the tallest person ever so when she saw Tiny; she just wanted him to lift her up so she can be taller up then everyone.

A young child's mind is very easy to read.

"Odie look, I pway wit Tiny!"

I glance over to see Otis leaning against the door jam with his arms and legs crossed. _He looks good. _I shake the thought outta my head and smile as Tiny lightly splashed Lilly.

"Im shocked he didn't hurt her yet." I look over at Otis with a raised eyebrow. "Tiny doesn't know his own strength sometimes." Otis explained and I look over at the giant who was playing with my daughter.

"To me, he understands it perfectly."

Otis barks out a harsh laugh, "Wait till he holds her, she is going to be screaming in pain."

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you were an ass to me, then flirting with me, next you became all nice, at dinner you were protective of Lilly and now your back to being an ass again." I glare at him. I didn't realize that Tiny and Lilly stopped playing and is now staring at the two of us.

Otis took a step forward and leaned down to get in my face. "Let's get things straight right now. im not nice, not flirty, and definitely not protective over some brat."

I raise a hand and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare call my daughter a brat." My voice was low and had a rough tone to it. Otis looked shocked as he wiped his mouth clean of blood. He spits in the sink as he walked out of the room.

I lean down take the plug out and collect all of the toys. Lilly doesn't say anything as I snatch her out of the water and wrap her in her towel. I stop when I heard a soft whimper. I look over at Tiny and melt when I saw the scared look on his deformed face.

"Im sorry Tiny, I didn't mean to scare you." I ran a hand over his arm before I dress Lilly in her pink poodle pajamas. I watch as she ran into Baby's room with her comb in her hand. I did promise that Baby can do Lilly's hair. "Come on Tiny lets go into Baby's room." He nods and I grab all of Lilly's bath stuff. I bring it into Baby's room and drop them into one of Lilly's suitcases. The three of them are sitting in the middle of Baby's bed laughing. I walk out of the room and down to the last door in the hallway.

I knock on the door and wait till he opens it. when he does I have to bite my lip at the shocked face he made.

"It seems im shocking you a lot today." I commented as I push past him. I walk into his room and look at all of the paintings and sculptures in the room. I tilt my head as I saw something that looked like it was built around a human. And my gut was telling me it was a human in the sculpture. "You're a great artist, Otis."

I look over to see that he was leaning against the now closed bedroom door. One foot was planted on the ground while the other was on the door. His arms was crossed over his naked chest. The jeans he wore was loose and low on his hips. His blonde hair was wet and hanging down from his shoulders. He was smirking at me and his blue eyes never left me. they were either checking me out or looking into my own blue eyes.

"Why are you really here?" I shivered at the gruff voice that cut the silence.

"Want to explain what happened in the bathroom?"

"Why should I? you still going to see me as an ass." He looked down at his wooden flooring that had some splatters of paint on it.

I walk over to him and place my hands on his waist. His hands come down and cover mine. "If you explain what happened, I won't think that." I told him softly and he looked in my eyes. he was searching for something. He must have found it since he spoke.

"Im not like this at all. im not this nice smiling guy. I hate kids and I use women. I abuse them, rape them. Their pain gets me off. Then you walk in and now im something I never thought I would be. Don't you understand im not someone you bring your child around. Im a killer, Candice. I need blood. I need to hear screams of pain. I need to kill. How am I supposed to do that with you making feel? I don't feel anything, never have." He puts his hands on my face and brings it closer to his. "Im not a nice man, Candice. I can and probably will hurt you. Why waste your time on some insane man like me?"

"Because you make me feel too." I whispered to him before I brought my lips closer to his.

The kiss was harsh and rough. Just like I knew it would be. His mouth dominated mine. I gasped as he bit down harshly on my bottom lip but sighed as he licked the blood clean off of it. His tongue violently opened my mouth. Otis picked me up and I wrapped myself around him as we continued to kiss. I felt Otis push himself off of the door and walk us over to his bed. He broke the kiss only to throw me down onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and covers my body with his.

"Ya know, you are beautiful." I smile up at him before I flipped us over. I straddle his hips and place my hands on either side of his head. His rough dried hands are on my hips, bruising them with his tight hold on them.

"By the way, if I wanted a nice man I would go be with Brian again."

Otis smirks up at me and pulls up my top. I let him strip me of my shirt and bra before kissing his neck. I get pissed when he does nothing, so I bite him on his pressure point. He gasps and his hold on my hips tightens. I smirk against his skin as he flips us over once more. I pull back and smile, proud of my work, as his blood dripped from the wound of his neck and landed on my pale skin. He looks down at the red spatters on my chest before looking me in the eye.

"You're gonna pay for that." he bends his neck down and licks up his blood. I gasp as his tongue swipe across my chest before licking up the side of my neck. He licks back down to my pressure point, sucking on it a little before biting into it.

My nails dig into his shoulders before harshly trailing down his back. I felt him moan against the bite mark. I don't know if it was because of the scratching or the taste of my blood. I shiver as he licks my skin clean of mine and his blood that is still dripping from his neck.

He leans back on his knees and looks down at me. "I meant what I said about me being a killer."

"I know, you have a dead human in the corner of your room." I motion with my head to where I saw the sculpture of the dead human thingy. He looks over his shoulder to see what I was talking about.

"That is one of my newer ones. Some teenagers came here disrespecting Mama. Me and Baby didn't like that. I think she still has a body somewhere in her room." Otis muttered before looking back down at me to see my reaction.

I just reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Im not going to change you or your family, I just ask for one thing." Otis nodded for me to continue. "Please don't do anything in front of Lilly."

"I promise that Lilly won't see anything we do." I nodded my head and climb out from under him. "What are you doing?" He asked once I pulled my shirt back on.

"Lilly still needs to be put down for the night. Speaking of that do you know where me and Lilly are sleeping?"

Otis climbed out of the bed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my bite mark before covering it with my black hair. "The two of you are going to sleep here. That way I can keep my promise."

"But I thought you were going to kill?" I tilted my head to the side and look Otis in the eye.

"I still gotta see which members of your family is dying." I give him a confused look. "That Brian dude might be staying alive. If Baby wants to keep him." I nodded my head and look down at the floor. "Do you want him to stay alive?"

"I want Lilly to have her father." He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room and down to Baby's room.

"No Otis, they are staying with me!" I flinched when I heard Baby's loud voice. I didn't hear what Otis said but Baby must have not liked what he said since she let out an ear damaging scream. I jumped up and ran towards the room when I heard Lilly started to cry.

I stop at the door way when I saw Lilly in Otis's arms with only silent tears running down her now red cheeks.

"This is why she shouldn't be in here. You startled her too much, Baby."

"But you get angry easily." Baby crossed her arms under her chest making her boobs look bigger.

They started to bicker back and forth. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I went into the room, walked in-between the two bickering siblings and started to pack mine and Lilly's stuff. I carry all four bags to the guest room Mama told me I could have if I wanted. I place the bags down before walking back into the room. Again my eyes roll when I saw that they are still fighting. I walk over to Otis and pull my daughter from his arms. That was then the two of them stopped fighting and followed me to the guest room. I placed Lilly on the bed before looking at the two of them standing in the doorway.

"When the two of you stop bitching like 3 year olds, me and my daughter are going to be in here." I slammed the door in their faces and locked the door.

"Mommy, why did you do dat?" I look over at my daughter before walking over to the bags and pulling out pajamas for me.

"Because Otis and Baby aren't acting their ages. This is their punishment." I smiled at my daughter before getting dressed in the pajamas I picked out. "Now do you want a bottle of milk before we go to sleep?" She nods her head and sticks out her arms. I pick my daughter up and unlock the door.

I jump back when I saw Otis leaning against the wall across from the bedroom. I walk past him and smirk as I heard him follow me. Mandy looks up at me and glares but looks away when Otis wraps an arm around my shoulders. I shrug it off and keep walking into the kitchen. I place Lilly down at the table and take out the milk. I pour it into a saucepan and light the fire. It was then that I realized I didn't grab Lilly's bottle.

"Here" I look over to see Lilly's bottle in Otis's outreached hand. I look up at him. "I heard your convocation and I saw you didn't have her bottle. So I went in and grabbed it for you." I nodded my head and took my daughters bottle from him. "Are not going to talk to me?" I raise an eyebrow as I pour the warm milk into the bottle. "Look im sorry, okay?" I cover the bottle and shake it before handing it too Lilly. I pick my daughter up and went to walk out of the kitchen. Otis places a hand on my arm and turns me to look at him. "I understand that if I want to be with you I have to be a father to Lilly. And to be a father I have to act like an adult not some child. I don't want you to be angry over something stupid though."

I sighed and looked him in the eye. "Otis you started to fight with your own sister about where me and my daughter sleep. And that is because you don't trust Baby with Lilly." He opened his mouth but I cover it with my hand. Lilly thought it was funny because she pulled her bottle out of her mouth and laughed. "You don't trust Baby with Lilly because you know she will break your promise to me. If you have been an adult and told your sister that, we would not be having this convocation right now." I uncovered his mouth and sighed once more. I turn to walk out once more before I stopped and looked back at Otis. "Otis," He looks at me when he heard his name. "If you want to be a father figure to Lilly then you have to think before you act." And with that I walked back to the guest room with my daughter in my arms. I made sure I locked the door before climbing into bed next to my now sleeping daughter. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me away.


	5. I want Odie

I woke up in the middle of the night to crying. I look over to Lilly to see that she was the one crying. I bring her into my arms and kiss her head.

"What's wrong, princess?" I rock her back and forth trying to stop the crying.

"I had a bad dream."

I kiss her forehead and hug her tighter. "About what, princess?"

"Odie got really hurt." She started to cry louder and then there was banging on the door.

"Candice open the damn door."

Lilly jumps out of my lap and tries to open the door. I walk over and unlock before opening the door.

Lilly looks up at the person standing there before pushing her father away from her. Lilly breaks into a run down the hall.

Brian looks over to me. "What happened?"

I walk down the hall to see Lilly banging and screaming for the door to open. "Lilly had a bad dream that Otis got hurt and now she is scared that its real." I explained to him just as Mama opens her door.

"What with all the screaming?" I told her what happened and she nodded her head. "Yes Baby used to have those kinds of dreams when she was Lilly's age."

"Is Otis going to be mad that Lilly woke him?" Brian asks Mama as I bend down to Lilly's height and grab ahold of my screaming and crying daughter.

Baby opens her door when Lilly kicks it by accident. "What's wrong my little cutie?"

"I want Odie!" was Lilly's response to Baby's question.

"Im sorry cutie but Otis isn't in his room right now, why don't you come here with me while Mommy goes and find him for you." Lilly calmed enough that I could give her to Baby. "Candy, he is down in the basement right now." I nodded my head and walked past a confused Brian and a worried Mama.

"Maybe I should go get him?" Mama went to take a step out of her room but her daughter's voice stopped her. "No Mama, Candy knows what Otis is doing." Mama looked at me and I nodded my head before climbing down the stairs. I walk past Hugo sleeping in his recliner chair. I walk to the door going down to the basement.

I place my hand on the doorknob and went to turn it when I heard someone running up the stairs. I jump back as the door opened and a bruised, bloody and weak Brittany stood in the doorway.

"Candice you have to help me. That mad man is downstairs killing Mom. He just killed dad. Nick helped me get away but you have to help me, please." I nodded my head before going to my half-sister. I felt someone watching me and looked past Brittany and saw Otis standing there covered in blood with his hands on his hips. I smirk at him and wink before looking at Brittany, who saw what I did. She looks behind her to see Otis standing at the bottom of the steps. "Candice don't, im sorry for all I did to you and I know you hate me but please don't let him kill me."

I nod my head and walk over to my half-sister. I place an arm around her cubby body before I pulled her shirt down and she fell down the stairs. I slowly follow her now broken body. I watch from the bottom step as Otis picks her up and carries her over to a cage. He throws her body into the cage and locks it before throwing Nick into the one next to it. Otis locks it too and looks to his right. I follow his gaze and I blink as I saw my step-mother.

She was naked, her clothes was in shreds on the floor around the wooden block table thing she was laying on. Her mouth was open trying to catch her breath I think. I could see her tongue was either cut or ripped out and was just thrown by Otis near the cages that my half-siblings were now crying in. Brittany screams at the sight of her mother's tongue. I look back at my step-mother and flinch at little when I see bone sticking out from different places of her body. Her legs were spread and I could see the handle of a knife sticking out from her vagina. I flinched again but that was from the pain I could only imagine she went through when Otis did that.

"And she dissevered it too." I look over at Otis confused. "She offered to fuck me if I wouldn't kill her." He smirks down at my step-mother's barely breathing body. He walks over to me and my living family follows his every movement. Otis places his hands on my hips and I have to hold back my flinch as he held onto my bruised hips to hard. He feels me tense and loosens his grip before softly running his thumbs over my hip bones. "There's only one of you that I would want to fuck around here." I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his blood covered neck.

I kiss his lips quickly before pulling away from him. "We have to clean ourselves up fast. Lilly had a bad dream and is screaming for you."

"Yea I heard her screams and cries but I couldn't go up there without someone watch the rabbits."

"Where RJ?"

"Sleeping."

"Well wake him up. Lilly wants you." I climb back up the steps and go into the kitchen. I wash my skin free of blood but my pajamas is covered in Brittany's blood. I sigh before a shirt was thrown at me. I look over to see Otis in a new pair of jeans but his skin is still covered in blood. I look at the shirt he threw at me checking it for blood.

"It is an extra shirt I keep downstairs if I get to bloody and Mama don't want me bringing blood into the house." I nod my head before pulling off my bloody tank top. I pull Otis's shirt over my naked chest and slap Otis on the back of his head as he stood there staring at me. Otis smirks once more before finally washing himself clean of blood. I pull off my pajama pants and pick up my bloody pajamas. "Here just throw them away." I hand them to Otis and watch as he throws them outside and into a can. He walks in and takes my hand. We walk up the stairs and I saw that Mama and Brian were still standing in the hallway.

"What happened to you clothes, Candice?"

I look up at Brian and shrug, "The basement has a small flood in it and I tripped." I look over at Mama, "Is everything calm now?"

She shook her head, "No she is still screaming, I think. Baby brought Lilly into Otis's room, its soundproof Darling." I nodded my head, me and Otis walk over to his bedroom.

I open the door and jump back when I heard my daughter's scared screams. I look into the room to see Baby rocking Lilly back and forth while sitting on Otis's bed. Lilly's face was bright red as she screamed Otis's name. She was clawing at Baby's arms and neck trying to break free.

"I want Odie!"

"I know you do Lilly. Mommy is getting him right now." I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw both of them crying. Lilly crying because of her dream and Baby crying because Lilly is crying.

Otis walks over to the bed and takes Lilly from Baby's arms. He brings the two of them close to him and holds them tight. I walk over and wrap my arms around him from the back and lay my head on his muscular back.

"Odie you can't weave me." Lilly sniffled and laid her head back on Otis's shoulder.

"I will never leave you, Angel."

"Good." She sticks her thumb back in her mouth and Otis sits on the edge of the bed. Baby gets up and kisses Lilly's cheek before walking out. Otis grabs ahold of my waist and pulls me to sit on his other leg.

"Let me shut the door and we can all go to sleep." Otis goes to open his mouth but quickly shuts it when he sees the look on my face. I push him down on the bed and climb off of his leg. I shut the door but not before I saw Mama wink at me. I chuckle and walk over to Otis and Lilly.

"Do you want another bottle, Angel?" Lilly shakes her head and curls up into a ball on to of Otis's chest. I lay on his right side, away from the door. I always lay on the side of the bed that is away from the door. Never knew why though.

I close my eyes as I lay an arm over Lilly's body. Otis grabs ahold of that hand and intertwines our fingers. I felt Otis kiss the top of my head before I fell back to sleep.


	6. Shit, I have fallen

"Otis wake up!"

I fell from the bed and was fast enough to grab Lilly before she fell as Otis jumped up from the bed. He grabs a knife from under his pillow and points it at Mama. He relaxes his defensive stance when he saw it was only Mama and no one else.

"Why the fuck are you yelling, Mama?"

"Rufus left Tiny alone in the basement and h-"

"And let me guess that idiot let those brats out, didn't he?" Otis growled out before throwing on a clean shirt and pushing past Mama.

"Mommy is Odie okay?"

I look down at my daughter and nodded. "Of course he is, Angel. Otis is gonna be back here in no time."

She nodded before climbing back on top of the bed.

"Im sorry I woke you and Lilly up, Candice."

I smile at Mama and shook my head. "It's fine Mama, we don't want them blabbing to the cops. And call me Candy."

She gets a glint in her eyes as I said the last part. That look reminds me of the look that is usually in Otis's eyes. It's that evil look. And Mama has that look because she knows she has another member in her family that will stand for what the family stands for. Blood, pain and terror, which is what this family stands for. This family causes anyone who looks at them to feel terror. They love to cause pain. And blood is what it is all about. They may not all be blood related but they are still a family. I know Otis paints with blood sometimes. Baby probably dances in it. Mama, I think sometimes cooks in it. And Hugo probably drinks it, that crazy old man. Im not certain but I can see the three of them doing that. I haven't seen much of RJ so I don't know what he would do. And Tiny is too much of a sweetheart.

"Mama, can I have eggies?"

"Sure you can, Angel." Lilly jumps into Mama's arms and was carried downstairs.

_Downstairs._

Where Otis is probably killing Brittany and Nick.

I jumped and ran down the stairs and ran before Mama and Lilly. I stopped in the kitchen waiting to hear a scream but I heard nothing. Not even a creak from a floorboard.

"Relax Candy, Otis is outside working." I nodded my head and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is it just Otis?" Lilly crawled into my lap once Mama placed her in a chair.

Mama shakes her head just as Tiny came upstairs from the basement. "No Rufus is out there with him." Tiny sat down next to me and I kissed his cheek. I smiled when I saw him blush before I let Lilly climb from my lap to his.

I watched the two of them play out of the corner of my eye as I kept talking to Mama. "Is RJ mad like Otis was?"

I don't understand why Otis said Tiny would hurt Lilly if he held her. Tiny was perfectly fine with Lilly.

"No, Rufus is more relaxed and a lot calmer then Otis is. Speaking of Otis, you looked very comfortable cuddled up to him upstairs." I blushed and looked down at my crossed legs that were on top of the chair with me. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's nice that Otis finally has someone."

"Even though your family has only known me a day?" I looked up with my head tilted like a dog.

"My family and I don't trust very easily. But you and Lilly have wormed your ways into my family's little tight circle. First it was my husband, Cutter. Then it was Baby. Next was me and then Otis." I shook my head and opened my mouth but Mama cut me off. "No you did cause if you didn't then he wouldn't have gave you his shirt. Let you _and your daughter_ sleep in his bed. Before Otis would never look at a child and now he is holding yours. He even held her as she cried. The Otis I knew would have pushed the child away and lock it in one of the cages downstairs." Mama placed all of the now cooked food onto plates and bowls before grabbing my hands. I look up into her green eyes and watch as she smiled motherly at me. "You changed Otis in one day of knowing him. He is a better person."

"For now." Mama looks at me confused and I sigh. "What if Otis gets tired of me and Lilly always being here? Or if he finally sees how hard it is to take care of a child? Then what? Do I get to live or am I killed? How about if he finally snaps when Lilly keeps annoying him for attention? Or he can't stand her crying anymore?" I didn't even know I was crying until Mama wiped away my tears with her thumbs.

"Those are all reasonable worries, especially with how this family is. But you can't worry about everything like that right now. It's only your second day here. When that time comes that any of your worries come true then we will do what we always do." She lifts my face up by her hold on my chin. "We will deal with it as a family. Because that is what you and Lilly are now, you are family." Mama kisses my wet cheek before wiping the rest of my tears away.

She walks to the stairs and yell for Baby and Hugo to get down here. I stand up and walk outside. I heard something hitting wood, so I followed the sound to some really big barn. I look inside to see RJ chopping something on a wooden board. I inched a little closer and saw it was a hand. A male teenager's hand. So now Nick is either dead or being killed right now.

"Uh RJ." I called out softly trying not to startle the huge man with a butcher knife in hand. RJ turns around with the knife in hand and raises an eyebrow. "Breakfast is done and do you know where Otis is?"

He nodded before motioning with the knife to the back of the barn. I nodded and patted his arm as I walked away. I felt his eyes on me and I think it was because I was only wearing my panties and Otis's shirt. I blushed and kept walking towards the back of the barn. I stopped as I saw Otis's naked back shining with sweat. He was lowing something down a well I think. I walk over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tenses and reaches for his switchblade that I knew was always in his pocket.

"It's only me." I whispered in his ear before I felt him relax under my hand. I dragged my left hand down and placed it on his hip. I placed my other hand on his right hip before bringing my hands together, hugging Otis. I lay my head on his back and look down in front of us to see that he was lowering a wooden coffin that was screaming. "Why is that coffin screaming and why is being lowered?"

Otis looks at me over his shoulder and smirks. "Your brat of a sister is screaming because she is trapped in there with her now dead brother."

"Half-sister." I reminded him with a bitter tone. I hated it that we were partly blood related.

Otis bends his head back and kisses my cheek. "Not everyone likes their family." He had an understanding look in his eyes but he also had a pained look in them.

"We will talk about that later." I gave him a look when he opened his mouth to protest. "If you want to be with me then you have to tell me everything, Otis. It's only fair since you know about my family." He nodded still with that pained look on his handsome face. I kiss his lips before smiling up at the 6 foot man. "So why is Brittany being lowered down a well with her dead brother?"

Otis smirks and gets that evil twisted look back in his eyes. That's the Otis im falling for.

Woah wait what?

Im not falling for Otis.

No way.

Not ever.

Not even.

But deep in my gut I know it's true.

Im falling for this deranged psychotic killer.

Wow im really fucked up in the head.

"Do you wanna know why she is being lowered or are you just gonna stare at me?" Otis smirks down at me.

So caught up in my thoughts I forgot what we were talking about. And at that moment I didn't care.

I pulled Otis's face down to my level and crashed our lips together. Otis wraps one arm around me while his other hand held the metal chain that was attached to the coffin. He breaks away from me and looks into my eyes.

"What was that for?" I shrugged and hugged myself tighter to him. Otis in return tightened his arm around my shoulders. "Are you going to listen to my story now?" I nodded and closed my eyes as he ran his fingers over my back.

"Down there is the Catacombs where Earl and the doc lives. Now Earl is Tiny and RJ's father. He is known as 'The Professor'. Whatever he doesn't really matter, the one that matter is the doc. You see that old bastard is insane. Truly and completely insane. More than me. Ya know maybe you should as Spaulding 'bout him. The old clown tells it better." I nod my head and watch as Otis ties the chain on a beam and takes my hand.

We walk back to the house but I wasn't hungry so I went into the living room and lay on the couch.

"Candy, are you sick?" I looked up to see Baby standing over me. I smile weakly and shake my head. "You're scared right now aren't you?" I shrugged and close my eyes once more. "Your falling and you don't know if he will be there to catch you." I nodded my head and a tear broke free. "Oh Candy!" Baby gathered me in her arms and carried me up to her room.

I laid there in Baby's arms in the middle of her bed, crying.

Why was I crying?

Because Im not falling.

Why am I not falling?

Because I already fell.

Fell how?

I fell in love.

In love with who?

With Otis.

_I am in love with Otis B. Driftwood. _


	7. You are not crazy, only a real woman

It's been two weeks since Lilly and I met the Firefly family.

13 days since I found out I was in love with Otis.

It has also been 13 days since I talked or even looked at Otis.

I make sure we are never alone in the same room. I have moved me and Lilly back into the guest room. Lilly kept asking why we weren't with _Odie_ anymore but I told her that it was only a one night thing. She pouted but I let her go to Otis's room anytime she wants. Im not going to keep Lilly away from Otis just because I don't have the balls to even look at him anymore.

Baby has been trying to get me to tell Otis how I feel.

But how can you tell a man like Otis that you love him?

Mama as gives me a sympatric looks, but I don't need sympathy. What I need is to tell Otis how I feel.

But im not.

Why am I not?

Oh cause he is busy banging some teenage rabbit from the pack Baby caught earlier.

I could hear her screams of pain as he fucked her. I could hear his joist laugher as she begged him to stop. I could hear it all and I can't stand it.

I can't god damn stand that every time there is a good looking female in the bunch, Otis has to fuck her. With the door wide open too. And every time he leaves his door open, I have to send Lilly down to go play with Tiny in his room.

I get it, he is mad im ignoring him but does he have scare Lilly to get back at me?

It's not fair to her. She is only two years old. She doesn't need to be hearing or seeing this crap.

And I finally made it to my breaking point.

I was sitting on Baby's bed and watched as she fucked around with some cheerleader bitch. _Shockingly_ Otis didn't fuck her yet.

I had my arms crossed and a scowl on my face. I hate cheerleaders more than I hate my now fully dead family.

Yea Brian was alive for the first week or so, till Baby got bored of him. Otis didn't want to listen to his sister bitch, so he killed Brian. He killed my daughter's father.

But the worst part was that I didn't know he was doing it, so I couldn't get Lilly downstairs. She walked in on Otis skinning her father. I had to hold her as she cried and screamed for her father while Baby and Mama screamed at Otis. And what was Otis doing during all of this? Laughing. That asshole that promised me my daughter would never see any of this_,_ laughed.

Lilly refuses to go anywhere near Otis anymore. And my baby still has nightmares.

But the worst part is that when she awakes screaming, she screams for _him. _My daughter screams out for her father's killer, still. And he doesn't even stand in the doorway like he used to before he killed Brian.

"What's wrong, my little Candy drop?"

I look over at Baby and sigh, "I hate him yet I still love him. Does that make me crazy?"

"No that makes you a woman." Mine and Baby's heads snap towards the doorway to see Mama standing there in her pajamas. I guess it's time for bed. I probably am going to keep Lilly downstairs with Tiny for the night. She sleeps better when she is with him.

"What's that mean, Mama?" Baby asked as she stabbed the bitch in the thigh. The girl screamed and begged Baby to let her go.

"God Baby, shut the fucking bitch up." I shouted over the screams coming from both rooms. Baby quickly gags her victim and I look back at Mama. "Yeah, what did you mean by that, Mama?"

"A woman's emotions are never easy to understand. Even when it's your emotions. I know for a fact that a woman in love will one minute says she loves him and the next she wants to kill him. But you don't, why you ask? Simple he makes life fun and exciting. That man will make your most boring day seem okay by just one smirk. Even when he doesn't know that you're mad at him, he will still try and make you laugh." she comes and sits beside me. She runs a hand over my hair and back before kissing my forehead. "Candy, darling it's okay to hate him. Only as long as you love him more than you hate him." She looks me in the eyes and we both forget Baby playing with the cheerleader. "Do you love him more than you hate him?"

I let out a deep breath in a gust of wind. "Yea I do."

Mama patted me on the back before standing up. "Then go get your man." She smiles at me before pulling me up off of the bed and pushing me out the door.

I walked down to Otis's room and sigh before poking my head through the crack of the door. The black haired cheerleader was now tied to a chair and was sobbing threw her gag. Otis was nowhere in sight but I could hear him rushing around in his little work area. _Well I have to see him sooner or later._

I go to take a step into the room but stop when I hear a crash and Otis's voice.

"God damn cocksucker motherfucking bitch. That stupid fucking whore can't do nothing right."

_Later sounds better._

I turn around and stop as I saw Mama standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

_Fuck, im not going to be getting out of this one. _

I sigh once more before turning back around and walking into Otis's bedroom. I try being quiet but once that tied up cheerleader bitch saw me she started screaming _HELP ME. _

I glare down at her as I heard Otis walking to see what she was yelling about.

_Well thanks a lot, bitch. Now I have to talk to him._

"What are you screaming about now, you stupid bitch?" Otis looks down at her before noticing her eyes weren't on him, but on something else. And im that something else.

Otis follows her stare and looks at me. He stands up from his bent position and tilted his head. "Well lookie what the cat dragged in, a pussy bitch." Otis sneered at me while the girl looked at me with hope.

_Hate to burst your bubble, Bitch. But since your outted me, I aint gonna help you. Well I wasn't going to help you in the first place._

I rolled my eyes at Otis's remark. "Im guessing that your mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I gave him an _are you fucking kidding me_ look and he laughed. "Oh you mean when you were all over me for the first two days and then all of a sudden you can't even look at me. Naw _Candy_, I aint mad."

"You never called me Candy." I said while frowning at him. I knew I hurt him but I didn't think it was that much that he can't even call me by my real name.

"Oh so you do remember what happened between us?" Otis turns around and walks back over to his work station. I know by him doing that it means the convocation was over. But im not done with him yet.


	8. The feelings talk

"Are fucking kidding me right now, Otis? You are just going to walk away and hid in your paintings or sculptures. Really, are you that much of a god damn fucking coward?"

I screamed after him and watched, with a smirk, as his body tensed up. _Yeah that's right, fight me, you bastard._

Otis whipped around and glared at me. He pushed the chair the girl was tied to away from him and didn't look as it toppled over. I didn't either; I was too busy watching as his eyes turned darker and darker. And from that I knew this was going to be a fight.

"A coward? Did you just call me a fucking coward?" His voice was low and deep with a rough undertone.

"That's because you are one."

"And what the fuck are you, a god damn brave woman? You ran and hid from me for 2 weeks. Two god damn fucking weeks, you hid from me. And you want to call me the coward?"

"I hide for the right fucking reasons. You hide because you are hurt and scared."

"I aint scared of nothing!"

We were in each other faces. Our harsh breathing mingled with each other. His face was bent down closer to mine and I could see the faint claws marks on his cheek.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you hid." Otis voice was back to normal. He even sounded calm and collected but I knew better. He isn't calm, he is angry. He isn't collected at all and if I say one thing wrong he may snap.

"I hid because I was scared." I made sure my voice sounded normal too. I can't have him knowing how frighten I was about telling him the truth.

Otis smirked at me and chuckled. "You were scared. Why because you thought I was going to kill you?"

"Yes."

Otis leaned back as I whispered him my answer. I wasn't going to lie to him anymore. I wasn't going to hide and run away like a child would do. Im going to stand tall and tell Otis the truth.

"You thought I was going to kill you? Why would you think that?" His face turned into one of anger. _Oh here we go with the yelling again. _"Did I ever give you one fucking reason to think I would kill you? I would have never killed you! I told you my feelings. I let you fucking in and you still thought I would kill. Why the fuck would I ever kill you for? Huh tell me, what is so bad that I would have killed you over?"

"I love you. Okay that is why I ran. I love you and I knew you wouldn't like it. I knew that you would probably act out in anger when I told you, so I ran. I ran and I hid from you. I was scared you would kill me for loving you. Alright there now you know the truth." I stepped away from him and watched as he dropped down to the floor.

Otis leaned against his bed with his legs bent in front of him. His pale arms were dangling in between his jean cladded legs. His eyes were unfocused and blurry. His jaw was dropped and his breathing was heavy. I watched as he laid his head back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't even think he was blinking.

"Elp we weaze."

I turn slowly to see the girl Otis tied up still fucking screaming for me to help her. _Did she not just hear me tell Otis that I love him?_ _Stupid fucking bimbo bitch._

But then I stopped cursing her out in my head and finally really looked at her. She has long black hair that covered most of her face. Pale skin that was now cut up and bruised. A tattoo of a butterfly on her wrist. She had high cheek bones and dimples that I could see as she yelled at me. But the creepiest part was her eyes. Bright crystal blue eyes. Now I can plainly see that she isn't related to me but that is just creepy the Otis picked a girl that looked like me. _That reminded him of me. _

All of the women he fucked either had black hair, blue eyes, dimples or tattoos and they all had pale skin.

"You were replacing me." I said out loud and Otis snaps his head up to look at me. I look down at him and smirk. "You were trying to replace me every time a new bunch came in. all these girls you bring up here either had one of my physical looks to them. The high cheekbones, black hair, crystal blue eyes, dimples or tattoos. They all had one of them but this one has them all. That's why she is still alive. You are trying to replace me."

Otis shakes his head and closes his eyes. He brings his hands up to his face and covers it with them.

"Did you hate me that much?" He shook his head no.

"Were you that pissed at me?" _No._

"Did you want to kill me?" _No._

"Want to hurt me?" _No._

"Then why?" _Shrug._

"Otis, do you have feelings for me?" _Shrug._

"That aint no god damn answer, do you have feelings for me?" _Shrug._

I walk over and pull his hands away from his face. I glare down at him before he pulled me to sit in between his legs. I push his legs down and straddle his thighs. I grab his face and make Otis look at me. I stare into his dark blue eyes, trying to find something that will tell me the truth.

"Do you have feelings for me, Otis?" I stare into his eyes and watch as he nods his head. "What kind of feelings, Otis?" I whispered to him.

Otis opened his mouth to say something but that was when the bitch needed to make herself known. I quickly stand up and grab Otis's switchblade knife from his bed. I walk over to her and grab a chunk full of her blood matted black hair.

"Now you listen to me right now, Bitch. I aint going to help you and Im definitely aint going to hurt Otis. If you would have stopped your petty screaming you would hear what I was saying to him. Now shut your mouth and stop you're screaming or you are going to be eating your tongue after I cut it out and jam it down YOUR THROAT!" I smirk as she swallows thickly and nods her head. "Now im going to go back over there and finish my convocation, okay?" she nodded once more. "And you are going to keep your mouth shut, right?" another nod with tears running down her face. "Because if you don't, you would be begging for Otis to rape you again once im threw with you. Understand?" a nod with a sob. But I think she finally got it.

Never fuck with a crazed woman trying to get the man she loves to tell her how he feels. It never ends well when someone does that.

I throw her away from me by her hair and watch as she rolled away from me in the chair. She cried out as she rolled into her friend's dead body that Otis made into a _mermaid? _I think that is a mermaid. He made some cheerleader bitch into a god damn mermaid. Wow never knew Otis loved the sea so much.

Speaking of Otis, he was watching me with hooded eyes. A smirk was firmly planted on his lips and his blue eyes look at me with lust.

"I aint fucking you when you didn't clean yourself off after this bitch."

Otis looks at me shocked before cracking up laughing. "You crazy bitch. You were just screaming at me that you were scared of me now you're telling me that you aint gonna fuck me. You're crazy."

"Oh yea and your perfectly normal." My voice was full of sarcasm and Otis glared at me.

"Watch your tone, _Candy_."

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face before dropping back down in his lap. I grab him by the hair and force him to look at me. "You don't call me Candy. Im not Candy to you and you god damn fucking know it."

Otis rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around me. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips. "So sorry, _Candice. _I didn't mean to upset you, _Candice. _I mean you want me to call you _Candice, _right _Candice_?"

"Oh for the love of god shut the hell up and kiss me, you asshole."


	9. Finally some loving time

"Otis I-" I started to say but I was cut off by his firm lips pressing against mine. I responded immediately and our lips moved in sync. The intense feeling created spread across me. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I granted him access straightaway. His hot tongue met mine and they entwined. A shiver of pure excitement ran through me.

He broke away from me and roughly pushed me down onto the bed. He hovered over me, his eyes glazed with lust. "I want you Candice. All of you." he huskily whispered.

"You have me," I replied.

He connected our lips together again and the rush of excitement ran through me. He trailed kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. He found my weak spot straightaway and I let out a moan as he sunk his teeth into it. He ran his lips down my chest and his fingers went round to my back as I arched my back, flushing our chests together. He undid my shirt and pulled it down.

He let out a groan. "You are truly beautiful Candice," he told me as his eyes scanned my body. He placed kisses down my chest until he reached my breasts. He kissed and nibbled at them. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He clamped his teeth down and let out a loud moan as it sent pulses of pleasure rushing through me.

He pulled shirt off me further until it was gone. I grabbed hold of the bloody shirt he was wearing and tugged it over his head. I looked him up and down and took in his mouthwatering chest. It was like it was sculpted by God himself. He kissed down stomach leaving goose bumps in his wake. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of my shorts and pulled them down with my panties.

He started to kiss up my inner thigh until he reached my core. The pool between my legs was growing in anticipation of what was to come. His nose skimmed down my pubic bone and down to my core. He let out a groan and placed feathered kisses down my slit. I let out a moan and his tongue greeted me as he started to lick me up and down. I squirmed under his touch. It sent rushes of pleasure running through me. He began suck on my clit and a whole new sensation shook through me. I tangled my fingers into his short brown hair encouraging him to go on. His tongue worked its way down to my entrance until it penetrated me. I let out a scream as the hot ball was building in my stomach, threatening to explode.

I played with his soft hair as he assaulted me with his tongue. He carried on and went back up to my clit, sucking on it as he roughly pushed two fingers into me. I let out another satisfied moan as he curled them, hitting my spot dead on. I screamed out and he increased the pace of his finger. The hot ball was rising and I couldn't hold on to it any longer.

"Otis!" I screamed, letting the euphoric feeling take over my body. My body shook uncontrollably as my juices flowed. He lapped up every last bit of them, making my orgasm last longer.

He looked up at me with a smile on his lips that were covered in my juices. His tongue darted out and licked his lips slowly as his eyes rolled back. "You taste delectable just like _candy_," he huskily said.

He moved back up and captured my lips in a heated kiss, tasting myself on him. His tongue entwined with mine and massaged together. I trailed my hands down his hard body until I reached the waistband of his jeans and I tugged them down. He kicked them off and bit my neck once more. His calloused fingers travelled down my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He lined himself up and plunged deep inside me, making up both moan in satisfaction. He moved fast and deeply in and out of me, pleasure coursed through my body as he made me his. He placed kisses down my neck and sunk his teeth into me. I screamed out as the pleasure rippled through me.

He pulled out of me and flipped me onto my side so my back was flushed with his chest. He lifted my leg up and thrusted into me. I screamed out as I knew he had hit my spot dead on. This new angle was so deep and powerful so I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on long. My body was already quivering for my strong sensations shooting through me.

He pressed his lips against my sweat covered neck as his hand went round and grabbed my breast, fondling with it and rolling his thumb over my sensitive nipple. I let out a loud moan and I felt my walls clamp down on him.

"Let go," he growled out.

He pounded into a couple more times and I let go again. I screamed out and coated him in my juices. He kept going making my body tingle in delight. My body was in pure euphoria. He let go too and I felt him explode deep inside me.

"Candice!" he shouted as he buried his head in my neck.

Our breathing became heavy as we just lay in the afterglow. I turned my head around to see his smirking face. He leaned forward and captured my lips in an intense kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access straightaway. His tongue darted in and he explored my mouth. It sent shivers up my spine and I love every second of it.

"You're mine. No one is allowed to touch you. I am the only person you are ever going to be with again. Do you understand me, Candice?"

"Yes Otis." I said breathlessly as he sucked on my neck.

I laid there in his arms trying to get my breathing back to normal, while Otis was sucking, kissing and biting my neck.


	10. Enjoying the show?

A whimper sounded through the room and I look at Otis, since it didn't come out of my mouth. He looks over and smirks as he remembered the tied up girl in the room.

"What's wrong, Bitch? Didn't you like the show?" Otis bit my shoulder before climbing out of his bed.

I cover myself with his black blanket and lay back against his pillows. I closed my eyes as I heard screams of pain and despair comes from the girls' mouth. I smirk to myself as I pictured Otis torturing the girl.

I look up as something covered my face. I grab the offending material and saw it was one of Otis's shirts. I look over at him confused.

"Just in case Lilly comes in here." I nodded as he carried the now dead body over to his work station and started working on a new project. I pull the shirt over my head and slowly climb out of bed. I hiss as pain shot through my lower half. But I stand up straight and walk out of the room.

The hallway was empty as I walked over to Baby's room. I opened the door to see Baby gone but Lilly lying in the middle of the bed, sleeping. I walk over and cover my daughter with Baby's pink blanket. I kiss her forehead and placed one of Baby's stuffed animals under her arm. I smile as I watched Lilly tighten her arms and hold the stuffed bunny close to her. Lilly snuggled closer to the bed and sighed. I run a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead once more before standing up from the bed.

I walk back to Otis's room after closing Baby's door a little bit. Otis had his back facing me and was hunched over something at his desk. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I felt him tense even more before relaxing as he noticed the chipped black nail polish on my nails.

"Come to bed, Otis."

"Not tired."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought my lips close to his ear and "Who said anything about sleeping?"

My back met the mattress seconds later and he followed me down, lying on top of me. His body felt warm and hard against mine and those thoughts went away when our lips met again in a feverish kiss, full of lust and desire.

My hands roamed his strong shoulders and down his scarred arms. His hands grabbed the hem of his shirt he gave me and ripped it in half like it was a piece of paper and tossed it to the floor. The action made me break our lip lock and smirk at him.

''Can't you wait?''

Otis just smirked and looked down at my naked body. "Not when you look like this."

I looked at his eyes that had turned black with lust.

My back arched as his hands went from my waist and up to cup my breasts. His soft lips found mine once again, he bit on my lower lip and let out a low growl when we both could taste my blood, before our tongues again fought for dominance.

Otis hands touched every inch of exposed skin that he could find, leaving my body burning. My hands went down his chest and stopped at the top of his jeans, fingers making quick work with the button and zipper. He leaned back on his knees to take his pants off. My eyes eagerly roamed his muscular upper body and down, my eyes widened, he pulled any underwear on so his huge erect cock was free for me to see. Licking my lips I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips, pulling him down on me again, locking him between my legs.

I tangle my hands in his hair as we kiss again. His erection pressing against my lower stomach, making me ache for him. Breaking our kiss, he placed kisses along my jaw and down to my neck. I let out a surprised squeal when he bit down on my neck and then soothed the pain with his tongue. He repeated the action several times on different places on his way down to my collarbone. Making sure to leave marks on my skin.

His lips sucked on my collarbone as his hands played with my breasts. The sensation sending waves of pleasure through me, making me moan and cling to his shoulders. I harshly dragged my nails down his back and up again as he bit down on my nipple.

His lips closed around my right nipple and started sucking. It was almost like he was a starved man that had just found the sweetest thing to devour. I screamed when he bit down and then moaned in pleasure when he eased the pain with his tongue. My hands went to his hair to let him know that I wanted him to keep up what he was doing. After a while he gave my other nipple the same treatment.

Otis right hand traveled down my side and between my legs, he groaned around my nipple when he felt just how wet and ready I was for him.

His lips met mine just as he entered two of his long and skilled fingers inside of me, making me gasp into his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out of me slowly while his thumb circled my aching clit. My legs dropped from his hips to give him easier access just when he started a faster pace with his fingers. Breaking the kiss, he slowly moved down my body until he could place his hot mouth on my sensitive nub and eagerly started to suck on it.

I was a moaning mess at this point. My hips being held down by his left arm as he continued to pump his fingers inside of me and his mouth sucking on my clit. His mouth moved down, fingers being replaced by his tongue, making me mewl. I moaned his name when he flicked his tongue around to get every part that he could.  
My fingers tugged at his hair while I tried to lift my hips, to get him closer. His arms shifted my legs up over his shoulders and his hands grabbed my thighs in a firm grip, holding me down and spread wide for him.

The fire in me burned red hot and when he started circling my clit with his thumb he pushed me over the edge with a scream. He kept licking, the vibrations of his groans sending wave after wave of pleasure through me and left my body trembling in the aftershocks of my orgasm. Otis slowly lifted his head to look up at me with a grin, seeing his mouth glisten with my juices made my body quiver.

He moved until he was hovering over me, his hard pulsing cock just at my entrance. I needed to feel him inside of me now! I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. He chuckled when I pouted. A startled scream left me when he suddenly pushed all the way inside to the hilt. He didn't wait and let me get used to his impressive size, the slight pain mixed with pure pleasure when he started to move at a fast and hard pace, each stroke and thrust amazing.

''Aaaah!''

I screamed and threw my head back when he suddenly found my spot

''Mmm god Otis, do it again!''

''God's got nothing to do with this''

Chuckling he angled his hips a bit and started to hit that same spot over and over again

''OH FUCK!''

I caught his smirk as he withdrew just the tiniest bit only to slam back in, making me cry out in ecstasy. My legs tightened around him to get him deeper as he started a fast and hard rhythm, hitting that spot every time. My eyes closed when he groaned my name against my neck, his breath hot against my skin. Otis bruising grip on my hips was ignored as he pulled out and put my legs over his shoulders, slamming back inside, making me scream as he got ever deeper, if possible, in this new position.

My cries of pleasure mixed with his grunts and groans as he forcefully pounded into me. I bit down on his left shoulder to keep from screaming, making him hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. He started to rock his hips even harder, making me clench hard around him. My back arched off the mattress as that hot ball of fire grew bigger with every one of his thrusts. Sweating we both struggled to breathe between our groans and moans.

A scream once again tore through my throat as my second orgasm crept up on me. One more hard thrust right on my spot sent me over the edge, my scream echoing through the night. I dug my nails into Otis shoulders as my orgasm went on and on, leaving me gasping for air as it seemed never-ending. My walls clamped tight around him causing him to groan.

Letting my legs down his hands snaked under my arms and gripped my shoulders tightly. He kept up with his hard fast pace, his thrust soon got sloppy and a few hard thrusts later had him throwing his head back and a dark growl leave his open mouth as he spilled his hot seed inside me.

I stared up at his beautiful sweaty face as I tried to get down from my high. His eyes locked with mine and when he smirked I felt my heart skip a couple of beats before he quickly leaned down.

He softly kissed my lips before rolling onto his back. Otis pulls me closer to him and I lay in his arms. Happy that there was no bitch interrupting us again.

Just before my eyes closed and I surrendered to the darkness I felt his lips on mine, his hand that brushed my hair from my face and a whispered

''Now you're mine forever, my love.''

**Two chapters in one day and they are both sex scenes! **

**I tried to make them different from each other. Not really sure how I did =(.**


	11. Red Paint

A few weeks have past and it's finally back to normal here at the Firefly household.

Lilly is back to loving and being around Otis once he started showing her that he still cares.

Baby is laughing and dancing like always.

Mama is cooking and taking care of the kids.

Tiny eats his cereal in his room and plays with Lilly.

RJ works on the victim's cars. Hugo sits on his ass all day and drinks.

Cutter hasn't been here since I got here almost 3 months ago. He and Mama had a fight and she kicked him out for a while.

And me well I try and help out as much as I can. But lately I have been feeling a little weirdly. Almost like Im pregnant again.

"Candy! Come down here!"

I snap out of my thoughts as I heard Baby's childlike voice echo through Otis's quiet room. Otis was working quietly on another cheerleader while Lilly was taking a nap next to me. I slowly get out of the bed and walk down stairs.

"Daddy just called. There are a group of teenagers going up to Satan's tree. I just wanted to give you a heads up." I nodded and hugged her as she and RJ left the house.

I climbed back upstairs and walked back into the room. Otis was gone but I could hear his voice. He was screaming at the three cheerleaders he brought up to the attic. I don't understand what he was saying and I wanna know. I was too tired anyways. I lay down next to Lilly and went to sleep.

I woke up to Otis now in the room painting with Lilly. I smile softly and walked downstairs. I stopped as I heard a male's voice I never heard before.

"So do you live alone here, I mean just you and your brother?"

I waited carefully on the top of the stairs waiting for someone in my family to reply. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

"Nahh there's a bunch of us around here somewhere. I think Otis is upstairs messing around or something." I sighed as I heard Baby's voice.

I blocked out the rest of their convocation as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mama was in there talking on the phone with someone.

"No Cutter, I don't want you here. No I don't give a god damn shit what you did for this family." Mama looks up and gives me a yellowed tooth grin before taking a drag of her cigarette. "Cutter I gotta go, no I aint gonna fuck no one. Candy is here, no she never left you idiot. Candy just needs someone to talk to." She hangs up the phone before patting the chair next to her. "What's wrong Candy-baby?"

"Mama I think im pregnant." My voice was barely a whisper. I knew Otis was with Lilly right now so he couldn't hear me but I still felt like he could.

Mama pulls me closer to her before stubbing her un-finished cigarette out. "Candy, are you sure?" I shake my head and whimper as tears started to form in my eyes. "Well I will get Rufus to go down to the store and get you some tests. But until you get the results, I want you to relax. Cause if Otis sees one thing wrong with you, well that boy aint gonna stop till he get an answer."

I smile weakly and wipe my eyes. I jumped a little when I heard Rufus honk the trucks horn a couple of times.

"Relax I will tell Rufus, you just sit here and drink some hot chocolate, okay?" I nod and bring the cup up to my lips. I watch as Mama walks out the back door and yells for RJ. "Rufus, I need you to go to the store in town and get Candy a couple of pregnancy tests. Bring home at least 3, okay?" Rufus looks at me from under the bear hat he was wearing. I watched as his eyes soften and he nodded his head. Mama gives him some money and Rufus left. "Come on Candy-baby; let's go see Baby and our guests."

I stand up and walk behind Mama with my cup of coco.

"Uh can I use you phone, I need to call my dad."

I roll my eyes at the weak and pathetic voice and sat down in the chair next to Baby. Baby lets me put my legs in her lap and we watch the black and white monster movie. I could feel their stares on me as Mama makes her presence known.

"Aint got one." Mama said as she walked behind the love seat that some dude with long hair was sitting in. they all look at Mama and the guy in the love seat stands but Mama pushes him down.

"Oh Hi, you really don't have a phone?" the same girl asked. She was sitting on the couch with another guy.

Mama waves her arms around and softly says "No," before I went back to the movie.

I lay my head on Baby's shoulder and we share my coco. I look at the glasses she wore weirdly before I shrugged and went back to the movie once more.

Mama starts talking to the teens and I watch as some monster goes on a rampage. Baby rolls her eyes at the teens and I softly elbow her. She smiles down at me before kissing my cheek. I cuddle up to her and close my eyes.

I don't go to sleep I just block everything out until I heard a crash from upstairs. The teens and Mama don't hear it but me and Baby do. She nods her head and I walk run out of the room and upstairs. I hear a cry come from mine and Otis's room. I burst into the room and gasp as I saw Lilly covered in something red.

Lilly looks up and me with tears falling from her blue eyes. "Mommy I only wanted to pink paint for my picture but I fell and the red one got all over me."

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in and picked my daughter up. I bring her into the bathroom and clean her skin so she is free of paint. I smile as she ran into Baby's room, where she has been staying. I dress her in one of her favorite blue dresses and placed her on my hip.

"Mommy do you think Odie will be mad?"

"He won't be if you say you're sorry. Why don't you go sit on his bed while I get him, okay?" She nods and I watch as she skipped of in the direction of Otis's room. I climb up the ladder to the attic and smile as I watch Otis torture the girl on the bed.

"Otis!" he looks at me over the screaming girl and waves his hand, motioning me to come towards him. I walk over to him and place a hand on his cheek. "Lilly spilled some of your red paint by accident and is worried you hate her cause of it. Can you come down and tell her otherwise?"

"Sure Candice, let's go." He helps me down the ladder once his slams his fist in the cheerleaders face. We walk hand in hand to our bedroom. We both frown as we saw Lilly on her knees trying to scrub the paint off of the floor.

"Angel don't do that." Otis called before he walked over and scooped her up in his arms. Lilly face was red and tears was once again falling from her eyes. "Angel, im not mad that the paint fell. Im happy that you are okay. The paint can be replaced but you can't. Now stop your crying." Lilly nods her head and sniffles as Otis wipes away her tears.

I quickly clean up the red paint and fix everything on Otis desk. I crawl into the bed next to the two of them and lay my head on Otis shoulder as he held Lilly in his arms.

Otis may not be the most perfect guy all the time but when Lilly in evolved, he is a great father.

Otis is Lilly's father, weather the two of them know it or not.


	12. It's Showtime!

"Come on its time to eat." Baby said as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Otis looks over at his sister and grunts. Lilly jumps up and flings herself into Baby's arms. "Come on Cutie, let's go down and be with Tiny."

"Yay Tiny!"

I watch as Baby and Lilly walk down the hall and down the stairs.

"Otis can you please be a little nicer to your sister?"

"I could."

I roll my eyes before I rolled off of the bed. I strip myself of Otis's shirt before I bend down and pick out a new outfit from my bag. I could feel Otis's eyes on me before I felt his calloused hands on my naked hips and his jean cladded hard cock pressed up against me.

"Otis, I gotta get dressed."

"No you don't." his hands went up my sides and cupped my breasts.

"It Hollow Eve, you know how Mama wants us all there for this dinner." I pull myself from his grasp and pull on my underwear. I pull on some tight jeans before I pull a black tank top over my head.

"Im not hungry for food."

"Well I am."

I kiss his lips before walking out of the room. I smile as I heard him grumble before following me.

I look over at him and take a double look at the jar he is holding. I shake my head and keep walking. Otis grabs my hand and links our fingers together.

"Mrs. Firefly can you tell us anything about Dr. Satan?"

It was quiet after that. Otis rolled his eyes and walked slowly into the room.

"I know all about what you want to know about." I shiver at his raspy voice.

Mama stands up from her chair. "Otis! I can't believe you decided to come down and join us... and you brought little Wolf. This really is a special night... all my babies together." Mama kisses the jar a couple of times before the three of us sit down. Since some asshole was sitting in my seat, I sat on Otis's lap and curl up. I lay my head on his chest and smirk at the girl sitting next to the guy who took my seat.

"Now, I don't know where you heard all your little fairy fables about Dr. Satan but..." Otis chuckles and smirks at the teens across from us. He wraps his arm around me and tightens it as the guy with the long hair looks down at me. Otis glares at him before kissing the top of my head.

"We heard it from Captain Spaulding up the road a bit." The guy sitting next to me said. I kick his chair a little before bringing my legs up onto Otis's right leg. Otis places a hand on my knee and rub circles with his thumb.

Laughing Otis answered the teen, "The old bitch hog don't know shit. He tells his cute little tattle tales to sell his junk. He don't sell no Yankee boys no truth."

"But something happened, right? I mean the story is based on a real incident, right?" _God this kid just doesn't quit with Dr. Satan._

I shivered in disgust as Hugo opened his mouth to talk with a mouthful of food. "What are you, Jimmy Olsen cub reporter for the Daily Asshole?"

Mama glares at him from under her mask. "Grampa... watch the language."

"Blah" and with a wave of his hand, Hugo went back to stuffing his face.

Again a shiver of disgust ran down my spine. Otis felt it and kissed my lips before looking back at the teen.

"I ain't sure that you really need to know. Its better you go home still dreaming about your kitty cats and puppy dogs." I smile a little at Otis before closing my eyes.

"I really want to know."

"My god he really doesn't quit does he?" I whispered to Otis and he chuckled at me. The boy sitting next to me looked down at me and I stuck my tongue out at him before snuggling deeper into Otis's embrace.

"Hey, the kid wants to know. Enlighten him." Hugo yelled out to Otis again with the mouthful of food.

"Boy, I bet you'd stick your head in the fire if I told ya you'd see Hell... meanwhile you too stupid to realize you got a demon sticking out your ass singing, "Holy Miss Moly, I got a live one."" I smile as Mama and Hugo laugh with Otis after they sang the words as Otis spoke them.

The girl sitting next to the long hair guy spoke up, "Can we please change the subject?"

The clock strucked 10 and Hugo pushed his plate away. "Dinner's over" Hugo stands up from his chair, "Ladies and Germs... its ShowTime." My lip curls as food flies from his mouth. Hugo walks out of the room and I sigh happy that he was gone.

"Well it's time for the show." Mama states as she ushers the teens out of the room.

"Otis do we have to go?"

"Yea we gotta Sugar." He bends down and kisses my lips before standing up with me in his arms.

"Wait can we go upstairs first, I wanna put on my pajamas and check on Lilly."

Otis nods and he carries me up the stairs.

I quickly pull on a pair of short shorts and one of Otis's shirts before walking out to Baby's room.

I thought Baby and Lilly would be there but neither of them were. "Otis they aren't in here!" Otis slowly walked into the room and ignored the weeping cheerleader on Baby's bed.

"Hmm they must be downstairs already." Otis said while looking at me. I nod and we walk back down stairs.

I smiled as Lilly was sitting on Tiny's lap completely ignoring the girl I think is called Mary. I heard that name and Jerry thrown around a lot.

I sit on Otis's lap in the back of the room. Tiny gets up and sits next to us while Lilly goes up and starts dancing with Baby. I thought it was adorable.

Baby walked down the steps while Lilly jumped down them. Baby sat on the lap of the nerdy looking teen.

The girl sitting next to him stood up, "Get off of him, I said get the fuck off of him." She pushes Baby off of the guy.

Me and Otis stand up as Baby wipes her lip. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why? You gonna do something about it?" I roll my eyes and place Lilly on my hip. She hides her face in my hair as Baby stands up.

"Yeah, I'll do something about it." Baby takes a knife out from the back of her dress. "I'll cut your fucking tits off and shove 'em down your throat."

Mama grabs Baby, "No Baby! Stop!" She pulls Baby behind her.

"Come on, ma... this bitch's got it coming." Otis just smirks and shakes his head before walking out the door with Tiny.

"No I told you…"

The door opens and RJ stands in the doorway with his fur coat and bear hat.

"Cars done."

"Thank god." I glare at the girl in the back next to long hair dude.

"I suggest you kids leave." Mama wraps an arm around Baby and pulls her closer. Baby grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls me away from the teens.

"We're gone."

The teens leave the house and Baby smirks. "Stupid god damn bitch is gonna get what she deserves."

Mama, Baby and I start cracking up laughing as the teens car started up.


	13. What's in the bag?

I was lying in bed with Lilly right next to me. My poor baby cried herself to sleep. I frown every time she whimpers Otis's name in her sleep.

I look up as the bedroom door open. I smiled up at Otis who was dripping wet from the pouring rain.

"Did you get them?"

"Ya" Otis takes off his scarecrow outfit and throw it on the floor. He pulls on a pair of sweats before climbing in next to Lilly. "Is she okay?" He runs a hand over her back and a small smile forms on his lips as she cuddled up to him in her sleep.

"Not really, she was so scared that she cried herself to sleep." I didn't want to tell him about her calling out for him because even though he won't show it, it does hurt him.

Otis nodded before kissing her forehead. I give him a kiss on the lips and curl up on my side facing him. I intertwine our fingers and lay them on Lilly's side.

And that was how we fell asleep that night, wrapped up as a **family**.

The next morning I wake up and noticed Lilly and Otis still sleeping. I carefully get out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. Mama was cooking breakfast while RJ was grabbing his keys.

"RJ!" I called out before he walked out of the room. "Did you… um did you get them?"

"Not yet, Otis needed me yesterday. I will get them today after I dispose of the car."

"Thank you." I hug him around his naked torso before he walked out of the house pulling on his shirt.

"Good morning Candy."

"Morning Mama, what's for breakfast?"

Me and Mama was the only ones eating breakfast as Lilly came trotting down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Odie was there when I woke up!" Lilly smiles brightly and jumps into my lap. I hug her close as I help her eat.

After breakfast was done Lilly went downstairs to see if Tiny wanted to play. I helped Mama with the dishes before walking into the living room. I put on the TV and zoned out.

I guess I fell asleep because I next thing I know, I was waking up in mine and Otis's bed. Baby comes in with a paper bag in her hand. She holds it out to me. "RJ told me to give this to you. Otis tried to see but RJ shoved the bag in my arms and pushed Otis away."

"So Otis doesn't know what's in the bag?"

"No I don't know what's in the god damn bag. But im gonna." Otis snatches the bag from my hands as I was distracted. I jump up and rip the bag from his hands. He grabs ahold of the bag and pulls. We both were so into our struggle we didn't hear the bag ripping until it was too late.

Three pregnancy tests fall to the floor and Otis falls back. He leans on the wall and slides down it. I look down at my feet and sigh.

"You're pregnant?" Otis asked that in shocked while Baby out of excitement.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. I didn't want you to find out, Otis, not until I was sure." I grab all of the tests and run out of the room. I lock myself in the bathroom and fall to the floor in tears.

After an hour or so of crying and listening to people talking and moving. Sometimes they would talk to me, sometimes to other people. But the only voice I never heard was Otis's. He stood clear of the bathroom, making Tiny and Baby do everything for him. He wouldn't leave his room.

I take the tests quickly and wait for them to beep. I try to keep my thoughts clear and it works for the most part. Only one thing stuck in my head the entire time I was sitting here and that was a baby's face.

The baby was pale with dark black hair. Its eyes were Otis's dark gray/blue eyes. It had a cute button nose and thin lips. The baby's dimples stood out on its chubby cheeks. The baby look like a perfect mixed of me and Otis.

That baby was mine and its father was Otis.

In the bottom of my heart, I know im pregnant.

The tests beep.

I stand.

Walk over to the test.

Look down at them.

Read the little screens.

And sigh.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS MOSTLY CAUSE IM NOT IN THAT GOOD OF A MOOD AND I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING **...


	14. Meet Fish Boy Oh and btw Im pregnant

I walk out of the bathroom and stop as I saw Baby.

"He's in the attic."

I walked away from Baby and went up the ladder into the attic.

"Behold... The Fish-Boy!" Otis yelled out and I look at what _fish boy _is.

Ugliness. Decay. Pain. Carefully arranged on a model platform is the severed torso of Bill sewn to a large homemade fish tail. He is lying on his ride side posing. Bill's face is frozen in a death scream.

I shake my head Otis does have a thing for the sea.

"This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real." The girl shakes her head.

I finish climbing up into the room and stand there with my hands on my hips.

Strutting towards her, Otis speaks to her, "Oh it's real… as real as I want it to be, Mamma." Otis grabs her hair and pulls her head back. I watch with a raised eyebrow as he plants his lips on her closed ones and kisses her.

"Otis!" I screamed at him and my hands tighten on my hips.

Otis stops what he is doing and stands up straight. "What do you want now?" I raise an eyebrow and just stand there. "Well?"

"Oh just shut up Otis and stop being such a dick to me."

"Why should I stop? I like being a dick." He smirks and closes the curtain in front of _fish boy_.

"If you are going to keep acting like this then im leaving." I was very proud of myself that I spoke calmly. I didn't want to tell him like this but you gotta do what you gotta do to get through a man's skull sometimes.

He turns around and looks at me with a glare. "What the fuck do you mean _you're leaving?_ You aint leaving here."

"Wanna bet? I can and will leave if you're gonna keep acting like a god damn asshole, Otis. I aint raising a child with you if you're going to be like this!"

"What fucking child? You said you weren't pregnant. God damn bitch doesn't know what she is talking about."

"If you actually listen to me when I talk to you then you would know that I wasn't sure. I took three god damn tests before I came up here and all three of them said I am pregnant. I am going to have a baby and you are the father."

Otis face turns blank while the girls face turns from shocked to disgust.

"Why the fuck are you look disgusted about, you stupid bitch?"

"Because you actually had sex with this dirt bag."

I walk right up to her and punched her in the mouth. I knew Otis was watching me carefully.

"Don't you ever talk about Otis like that, bitch."

She spits in my face and I push her so she crashed into _fish boy_. His chopped off hand falls off the display and onto her lap. I laugh as she screams in fright. She moves her legs around and the hand goes flying at me. But mostly it went flying at my stomach. I put my arms around my stomach just as a hand grabbed the dead one. I follow the hand up an arm and I found myself looking up at Otis's face. He smiles at me before looking at the bitch. He glares at her and walks towards her with the hand of her friend in his. Otis makes the hand touch her cheek before placing it back where it was.

"You best be carefully with my little lady. I can't have her getting hurt." He places his hands on the armrests of the chair and leans in close. "Cause if she or the baby was hurt, well let's just say that Fish Boy will get a new friend."

I smile at Otis and wrap my arms around his stomach after he stands up straight. He wraps his left arm around me and places that hand on my stomach. I close my eyes as he rubbed circles on the shirt I was wearing. I yawn loudly and Otis looks down at me with a small smile.

"Looks like you and junior are tired."

"Yes we are and im not calling my child junior. That shit aint happening." I climb down the ladder before Otis since he has to shut and lock the door.

Otis walks me over to the bed and helps me lay down. He covers me up with the blanket before kissing my forehead and walking back to the attic.

"Please don't rape her." I call out to him and watch as he nods and looks back at me. "I won't touch her like that again."

I close my eyes just as I heard her screams of terror once more.


	15. I Want Otis

_BANG!_

I jumped up as I heard the door to the bedroom slam open. Otis walked in clean of blood with Lilly in his arms. Lilly was in her pajamas sleeping peacefully. Otis smiled a little as he laid Lilly down next to me. He kisses my cheek before standing up straight.

"Baby got one of those boys in her room."

"What about the one upstairs?"

"Downstairs with Tiny, I gotta go make sure he didn't let her go."

Otis puts his knife back on the side of his jeans. He usually takes it off when he has Lilly in his arms.

"Hugo is gonna come up here and stay with you."

"What the fuck is that lard ass gonna do?"

Otis barks out a laugh before bending down to kiss my lips. "See this was why I kept you around. He is gonna stay up here just in case you need to push someone in front of you."

"And where is he staying? Im not letting him sit on this bed."

Otis points to the cot in the corner of the room with a small TV near it.

"Fine but after his fat ass leaves, we clean that bed. Lilly aint sleeping on some dirty ass cot full of food."

"Anything you want. Now I gotta go. Be good and don't start shit with Hugo. I don't want to listen to either of you complaining."

"Whatever Otis."

I lay back down next to my daughter as Otis shakes his head and walks out of the room. Hugo comes in seconds later with a TV dinner. He sits down on the cot by the bed and turns on the TV.

I couldn't stand listening to him eat; it was starting to make me nauseous. So I got up and went into Baby's room.

Baby was straddling the lap of long hair dude and was skinning his scalp.

"Hey Baby."

Baby looks over at me and gasps, "Candy what's wrong? You look so pale!"

"Hugo was eating."

Baby rushed over and laid me down on her bed. She screams at the now mostly bald guy to shut up as he kept screaming.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

I shake my head and close my eyes. The door opens and the boy finally shut up. I'm gonna take a guess and say it's Otis.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I was right.

I felt the bed dip a little as Otis sat down next to me. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing it.

"What's wrong with her? Why aint she in our room with Lilly and Hugo?"

"Grampa's eating was making her sick." Baby explained as she brushed my hair away from my face.

Otis doesn't say anything as he picks me up from the bed.

"No don't bring me back there!"

"Calm down, I aint bring you back there. You are going down to lay in the living room. No one will bother you there."

I nod my head and relax in Otis's arms. He laid me down gently on the couch before covering me with the blanket on the back of the couch. He sits down next to me and brushes my hair away from my face.

"Otis what is going on here?"

"Nothing Mama, Candice just needed a place to lie down without being bothered."

"Then why aint she in your room?"

"Hugo is in there eating and its making her sick."

"Oh my poor Candy!"

I crack open my eyes and laugh a little as Mama pushed Otis off of the couch. Mama sits down where Otis was just sitting. Otis stands up and walks upstairs.

"Candy what's bothering you?"

"Nothing really Mama, it was just the smell of the food and the sounds Hugo was making as he ate it was making me wanna puke."

"Oh Hunni." Mama kisses my forehead before standing up. "Im gonna make you some tea. It will help your stomach some."

I heard Mama walk into the kitchen and then the flicker of the stove turning on.

Little footsteps were heard as my daughter walked towards me. I felt Lilly climb up next to me before lying down. I open my eyes to see Lilly staring up at me with tired eyes. She closes her eyes as she snuggles closer to me. Mama places my cup of tea down just as there was a knock on the door. Mama looks carefully out the side window and gasps. She runs up the stairs.

And the next thing I know she and Otis are flying down the stairs. Otis had a gun in hand and a cowboy hat on his head. He looks really hot with the hat on. Woah not the time for that kind of thinking.

"Angel wake up for a second." Lilly looks up at Otis while rubbing her eyes. "Some bad people are outside; I want you to come with me so you can be with Tiny."

"But mommy-"

"Mommy is gonna be with me, I will protect her, okay Lilly?"

Lilly nodded at Mama before letting Otis lift her up. "I want you to stay on the couch. Don't look at him and don't you dare talk to him, got it?" I nodded my head at Otis before he walked down to the basement.

Mama put her gun under her shirt before opening the door. "Well hello, officer."

"Excuse me; I'm sorry for disturbing you this fine afternoon." The cop was a male that was for sure.

"Aw, you ain't disturbing me, but it kind of looks like rain, don't ya think?"

"My name is Lt. Wydell; I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Questions? Well, heck, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

I keep my eyes close and try to block out their voices but nothing works.

"I appreciate your cooperation. I'm looking for a missing girl..." I heard a rustle of paper before Wydell opened his mouth once more. "...this girl here, Denise Willis... have you seen her?"

"Well, I... mmmmm... no, I ain't seen her, sorry."

Mama tries to close to the door but Wydell opened his mouth once more.

"Please, could I please come in and talk to you for a minute? Maybe you could take a better look at the picture... might stir up something."

"I um... no, I don't think so..."

"Please, just a minute." This dude just won't quit.

"Oh, alright... I guess I can trust you... being a man of the law and all."

"Thank you."

"Oh, you are very welcome... Lord knows how I love a man in uniform."

I roll my eyes at Mama's flirting and stay lying on the couch.

"Is that girl over there okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the officer. He was old and had no hair. His hat covered his shiny head but I could still see it. He was looking down at me warily.

"Oh that's Candy; she is my pregnant daughter in law. Just a case of morning sickness."

Wydell looks down at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure that you are okay Ma'am?"

I slowly nodded my head before laying it back down on the couch. "Nothing I haven't handled before." I whispered as my eyes slowly closed.

"And what do you mean by that Ma'am?"

"Are you here to question me or my daughter in law?" I have never been more thankful for Mama then I was right now.

"Well Ma'am im just making sure that she is okay?"

"Well my Candy is just fine. Like I said she is only pregnant."

Mama and Wydell left the room but not before I felt his eyes on me again.

_I want Otis._


	16. Halloween Costumes

I slowly sit up from the couch only to hear a gun shot. I jump just as I heard Lilly cry out. I stand up and run to the basement. I jump of the dead body of Wydell and ran down the stairs to the basement. Lilly was sitting on Tiny's lap with her hands over her ears. Two more gunshots were heard before Otis's voice was heard screaming at someone. I grab Lilly from Tiny and hold her close to me. Her tears soaked my shirt as she cried out in fear.

"Kneel!"

Lilly jumped as Otis loud angry voice was heard even through her ear muffs. And then there was silence. I took one of Lilly's hands away from her ears before she moved the other one.

"Is it over Mommy?"

"Yea Angel, it's over." And just as I finished that sentence a gunshot rang out. Lilly screamed and covered her ears again. "God dammit Otis."

I walk upstairs and look to see if the body was there but all I saw was Mama cleaning up the blood. "Mama, can I leave Lilly here with you, I have to talk to Otis."

"Sure you can Candy, hand my little doll over." I hand Lilly to Mama and walk outside.

I walk through the maze of shit back here and saw Otis standing by the open shed with RJ and three male dead bodies. One of the bodies was Wydell's; another was a cop and then some old dude.

"What are you doing out here, Candice?"

"I wanted to make sure your done shooting shit, Otis."

I walk over and stand next to him. He wraps an arm around me as I look in the shed. There were four girls in there. Three were dead and only one was alive. They were cut up and either naked or partly naked. One was lying on a table while three were hanging by chains on their wrist. The one in the middle, Mary, was the only one alive. She had her eyes shut and was thrashing her head back and forth. Her mouth was open and screams were coming from it.

"Don't pay her any mind, Candice. She is gonna be gone soon any way." I look over at Otis and nodded my head. I was kinda shocked he wasn't covered in blood like RJ but then again RJ carried Wydell out of the house.

"What are you going to do with the bodies?"

Otis looked at them with a calculating look on his face. "Don't know yet."

I walk inside while Otis and RJ bring the bodies into the shed. I go upstairs were Mama told me Lilly is now. I smile as I heard her laughing with Baby. I go into Baby's room and smile as Lilly is running around as a ghost.

"What's all this?" Baby and Lilly look at me before dragging me into the room.

"It's Halloween, it's time for costumes!" I laugh as Baby attacks me with makeup.

"What am I gonna be, Baby?"

"Well Mama is momma ghost, im a spirit, my little cutie is a baby ghost and you well you're the devils woman."

"Do you know what Otis is gonna do?"

"Nope but I know Tiny and Grampa are superheroes."

After a couple of minutes of Baby doing my makeup she steps back. "Done?"

"Done."

I look in the mirror to see my makeup. The eye shadow is red fading into black. Black mascara and eye liner cover the rest of my eyes. My lips are paint a blood red and my hair is a curly mess. There are red flowers tangled in the mess.

"Here is your dress."

It was a short gothic style dress. The corset was black and red with black lace on it. The bottom was two layers. The bottom layer was red with the top layer was black lace. It fell to the middle of my thigh. It was tight on top and loose on the bottom. I love it and it pushed my breast up a lot.

"And for shoes…" Baby handed me knee high black patent leather boots with a solid black base. These platform stretch knee boots have a 6.5" heel, lace-up front and a side zipper. They look sexy and dangerous. And I doubt I can run in them.

I slide my feet in them and zip them up. I stand up straight and I get that weird feeling. That kind of feeling when you first put heels on. The height gets to you especially when your usually 5 feet tall and now is standing at 5'6.

I check my makeup and fluff my hair some before walking out of the room with Baby and Lilly.

"Mommy you look berry pretty."

I pick Lilly up with the help of Baby and place her on my hip. I give her a kiss on the cheek and laugh as she wipes off the red lipstick. "Thank you, Angel."

We walk down the stairs and Hugo starts cat calling at me. I roll my eyes and went to stand next to Mama as RJ walked in with the three teens. He ties them together in a circle and hangs them from the ceiling in the living room. Baby opens up a bottle of alcohol and takes a giant gulp of it.

"Baby don't drink like that." Mama scolds as she takes the bottle from her daughter.

"But Mama since Candy can't drink. Im gonna drink for her." I smile and shake my head at Baby's logic.

"Where's Otis?" Mama questioned as she looked at me.

Since when did I become Otis's keeper?

"Yea where Odie?"

"Oh, he's coming; he got something real special this year." Baby replied as she kissed Lilly's cheek.

RJ took Lilly from my arms and started to bounce her in his. "Otis, Otis, Otis, Otis, Otis!"

"Odie, Odie, Odie, Odie!"

A robed figure, Otis, appears at the top of the stairs, he begins to descend.

"Creepy." I whispered to Baby and we both giggled.

"I'm the one who brings the Christmas candy... now tell me...Who's your Daddy?" He takes one step down the stairs as Mama and Baby raise their arms. "I'm the one who brings the devil's brandy..."

"Who's your Daddy!" Mama yelled out as Otis stopped.

"I'm the one who beats you when you're bad..." Otis walks down the rest of the stairs and stops at the landing.

"Who's your Daddy!" Baby called out as she stepped forward.

"Who's your Daddy!" Mama called out after Baby as she followed her daughter.

Otis looks over at the hanging teens and stops at one of the girls. "Come on, sweetie, give your old man some sugar." Otis presses the old man lips on the girl's cheek as she called out Daddy.

Otis steps back and removed the robe. She screams as she saw the suit of skin Otis made of her father. "And im the one you loves you when your fucking dead."

"Who's your daddy!" was chanted by Mama and Baby. Soon Lilly joined them thinking it was a game.

"Now, I say my little darlings..." Otis rotates the chain to Mary. "Maybe prancing around where you don't belong ain't such a winner of an idea..." Otis slaps Mary across the face." He slowly turns the chain to face the guy. " And you, the great rusher of fools, what were you after... Huh, speak to me... Oh, that's right, Dr. Satan... everybody got to know about Dr. Satan, I'm gonna do you a favor. I'm gonna let you meet the old bastard." Otis peels the mask away from his face. Blood is all over Otis's face making him look crazy as he looked the guy in the eye. "You see it's all true, the boogieman is real and you found him..."


	17. Dont get used to it

The rain pounds down. A heavy fog hovers over the dense growth of the field. In the distance, silhouetted by moonlight, a gruesome caravan slowly moves through the night.

Otis, lantern in hand, leads the way. Followed by Baby and Mama together under a large black umbrella. Next Rufus holds the leash connected to Jerry, Denise and Mary. Bringing up the rear, Tiny with a shotgun focused on the prisoners, and Grampa. Grampa is strapped to Tiny's back like a child. He waves a flashlight back and forth like a search beam. Me and Lilly are right next to Otis. I clutch his hand in mine as I carried Lilly. My back was starting to hurt but I didn't utter a word. I didn't want to piss Otis off right now.

We all come to a halt at a huge wooden structure.

Otis hands Baby the lantern. "Hold this. Point it over here."

Baby directs the light at Otis. He is trying to unlock a huge padlock attached to an iron door embedded in the base of the wooden structure. Otis unlocks the door and swings it open. He reaches down into the blackness and pulls up an iron hook and wench, attached to the hook is a chain. Otis parts a section of the overgrown grass next to the pit to reveal a rusty metal crank. He begins to turn the crank. Slowly, from out of the pit, rises a coffin hanging from the end of the chain. Otis pulls the coffin over and lays it flat on the ground. He flips open the lid.

"Hey happy-boy, step your ass up here."

RJ cuts loose the guy, but holds him steady by the neck.

Baby jumped over to her brother. "Take his gag out, it's more fun with the screaming."

Mama, not wanting to be left out, "Yeah, I like the screaming too. It's so much more exciting."

RJ rips the gage out of the kid's mouth.

The guy coughs a little before speaking. "Please don't kill us, please don't kill us."

"Please don't kill us, please don't kill us." Baby copied the guy with a smile on her face.

"Shut your mouth and get your shit in the box." _Ah Otis does have a way with words. _Otis pulls out a gun and points it at the guy. "Get in... now!"

"Wait, I want to say good-bye." Mama grabs the guy by the collar and gives him a big kiss. "Bye sweetie, we could of been great together."

"Please, let us go, I swear to god we won't tell anyone."

Otis looks at me with a big smile on his face. I smile back as Lilly place her head on my shoulder and her thumb in her mouth.

"Aw, honey you know I can't do that." Mama drops the kid on the ground before spinning around in a circle.

"Christ ain't this fucking a hoot." Otis said still with that smile on his face.

RJ picks the kid up over his head and drops him in the coffin.

One of the girls starts kicking and fighting with Tiny. Tiny tries to hold her steady, when suddenly Mary breaks free and starts to run.

Otis laughs and raises his pistol. "Where's she think she's gonna get to? She's gonna run all the way home."

Just when Otis was gonna pull the trigger, Baby stopped him. "No! Let me get her."

Otis rolls his eyes still with the pistol raised. "Alright go get her."

Baby jumps with excitement and runs off across the field after Mary. Mama, drunk off her ass, starts mooing and waving her arms after Baby. I walk over and stands next to Otis. He notices the pain on my face and takes Lilly from my arms. I fall to the floor and sit there leaning against the coffin, like Hugo. A hand landed on my head and fingers started to comb my hair. I look up to see it was Otis's hand and he was looking out for Baby.

RJ shoves the other girl into the coffin with the guy and locks the shut. Rufus lowers the coffin into the pit. Once the coffin is inside Otis slams the door shut. Otis opens a small window in the door and lowers in a lantern and a small tape recorder playing music.

"Come on, Candice." Otis helps me up while still holding Lilly in his other arm. I follow Otis back to the house and up to our room. He lays Lilly on the bed before grabbing his paints. I watch as Otis started to paint his face a black and white design thing with a painted black cross on his forehead. He grabs another robe and puts that on. He walks me and Lilly down to the front of the house where a police cruiser is. I gasp and went to go back inside but Otis's arm stopped me. "Relax its only RJ." Otis helps me into the front seat with Lilly on my lap. He leads down and kisses me on the lips. "I will meet you in the graveyard okay?" I nodded my head and Otis shuts the car door.

The car ride was fast because RJ was driving like a fucking manic. He pulls to a stop in front of Baby and gets out of the car. I follow his lead and the place Lilly in the backseat of the car. My daughter was thankfully asleep and just curled up into a ball with her thumb in her mouth.

I walk over to RJ and Baby just as Tiny came back with two large sticks in hand. He handed one to RJ and kept the other. Otis walked over to us with a small red book in hand. He stood in the middle of me and Baby. RJ was next to me and Tiny was next to Baby. The dead body of Mary was on a pile of sticks. Otis started to read something as Baby lit the two sticks her brothers were holding. Soon RJ and Tiny dropped their sticks on to the pile and a huge fire erupted. Otis leads me back to the car and we get into the back. He places Lilly on his lap as Baby slide in next to me. RJ starts the car just as Tiny gets into the front seat.

RJ stops into front of the house and lets us all out before he drove away. Otis walks upstairs with Lilly still in his arms and holding my hand. I follow him into our bedroom. He lays Lilly down on the cot in the corner of the room and takes off her shoes. I take off the dress and boots before pulling on one of Otis's shirts. I walk into our bathroom and wash off the makeup. Otis soon follows me and I help him clean off his face and body. I go sit on the bed as Otis changes into sweatpants.

"Are you okay?" I look up as Otis spoke for the first time since we left the graveyard. I nodded my head and went to lie down.

Otis climbed in next to me and pulled the blanket over us. He reaches over and turns off the light. I felt him pull me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest and my right hand over his heart. I could feel his heartbeats against my hand.

"Otis, I know you don't really show your emotions and you don't like it when people talk about them but I have to say it to you. Whether you like it or not." Not giving him any time to say anything. I quickly spoke the words that have been on the tip of my tongue since I found out I was pregnant. "I love you, Otis."

I felt him move a little bit before one of his hands touched my face. "Don't get used to it and don't think im going to keep telling you this." He takes a deep breath in and let it out in a rush. "I love you too. Now go to fucking sleep."

Yup that's the man I love.

The asshole of the family.

**RELAX THIS ISNT THE END OF THE STORY… YET**


	18. My Demon Princess

_Otis's pov_

"Otis you fucking dick! I hate you!"

I rolled my eyes. That is what Ive been listening to for the past 2 hours. Plain fucking bullshit.

Candice is only 6 months ago in her pregnancy and just went into labor. All I heard is Baby and Lilly's happy squeals, Mama smiling calling herself a grandma, Tiny clapping, Rufus cheering, Cutter cursing at everyone and Candice screaming at me. _Like it's my fucking fault she's pregnant. _

"That's cause it is, you dumbass." I look over at Cutter and raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head at me and throws his hands in the air. "God damn stupid idiot don't know when he talks to himself. Fucking moron." Cutter walks away and into the kitchen.

We were all in the living room while Candice is upstairs with the doctor and nurse I got her. Yea I got her a personal fucking doctor and she still calls me a fucking dick. And RJ wonders why I like my girls' dead.

"Oh would you all just shut up!" 7 pairs of eyes look at me.

"What did I do? I kept my mouth shut and you wanna scream at me. I have a mind to come over-"

I pull my knife from my pants leg pocket and point it at Hugo. "Don't fuck with me right now, Hugo."

"Odie you say bad word." I look down and practically melt at those baby blue eyes staring up at me.

I hated how this woman and her child changed me. But then again I like it. Someone wants to be with me for me. Not cause they are scared or obligated like the Firefly's. I know that they see me as family and I do too. It's just they are relatives, not _love. _They don't _love _me like Candice _loves _me. It feels good to be needed for more than my killer expertise.

"Otis! Get up here, you idiot!"

I sigh and hang my head. I ruffle Lilly's hair before climbing up the stairs since I was ordered to by _my demonic woman_, as Cutter likes to call her since she got pregnant.

I mean yea she can be nasty and cruel. But not demonic. She still wants the blood to be off of the bed. Her skin fine but she aint sleeping in _my STD bitches blood._

Okay never mind she is demonic.

I walk down the hall to mine and Candice's room. Still hearing her screaming for me. _Like I didn't hear you the first time you bellowed._

I open the door to see the doctor holding down Candice. The nurse was in the corner holding a bloody bundle in her arms. Candice looks over at me with wild eyes.

"They are taking the baby! I want my baby!"

"WHAT? OH HELL NO, THEY AINT TAKING MY GRANDBABY!" Mama screamed and then you heard the footsteps of the family running up the stairs.

"Miss you're in a house full of killers. This isn't a place for children to be raised."

Candice whips her head to look at the nurse. "You want to take Lilly from me too?"

Candice grabs the forearms of the doctor and digs her nails in the skin. She flips the blonde doctor over the bed and I watch as the doctor lands at my feet. I step on her hand as I move over to my demon. I heard the painful cry of the doctor but I didn't care about her right now. I grab Candice in my arms and pull her to my chest. Candice screams and tries to break free of my hold. I look over to the Spanish female nurse and tilt my head.

"I suggest you place my child in the crib and step away."

She shakes her head, her brown curls flying over her childlike face. "I can't do that."

I look into her hazel eyes and smirk at the fear I saw in them. "You are gonna do what I say. And I say PUT MY CHILD DOWN IN THE GOD DAMN FUCKING CRIB!" She gently places the baby down in the wooden crib I made and stands in front of it. "Step away from the crib." She shakes her head again. I tighten my hold on Candice's moving body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw RJ pick the doctor up by her hair. "Step away from my child." Nothing but a head shake. "Again with the god damn head shakes. Fine! Candice, princess get her." I let Candice go and smile as her tiny body crashes into the nurse's tall lean body.

As Candice dealt with the nurse and Baby dealt with the doctor, I needed to deal with my child. I walk over to the crib, making sure I only step on the nurse. Even though I don't think Candice would feel it.

I lean over the side of the crib and pull the bloody blanket away from the squirming child. Woah no not child but children.

Candice had twins.

I have fucking twins.

Twins

"Fuck man, I got twins."

Everyone stops what they are doing and look at me once more.

"Twins? We have twins?"

I look over at Candice confused. "You didn't know?" she shakes her head slowly and that was when I noticed all of the blood. The babies were cut out of her not pushed. They were going to try and leave with the babies with Candice knocked out of the bed.

I walk over to the cut up doctor. I grab a fist full of blonde hair and make her look at me. "Did you stitch my girl up?"

"Why should I? That bitch should die with the rest of you. I already called the cops."

I laughed, "With what phone, bitch?" I shove her away from me before walking back over to Candice. I picked her up and placed her on our bed. I look over to Mama and Baby, "Stitch her up."

I kick the nurse's head and walk back over to the crib.

A baby with bright blue eyes and blonde hair looked up at me. A hand came out from under the blanket and reached towards me. The chubby bloody hand clenched and unclenched. I reached in and picked the child up. I held the child away from me with my arms straight out. I looked down and saw it was a girl.

"Oh Otis, that's not how you hold a child." Mama came towards me and snatched my daughter from my hands. She holds the baby like a football before look up at me with a yellowed tooth smiled. "See that's how you hold a baby." She looks down at the bloody body before squealing. "It's a girl!"

Baby squeals happily forgetting about the dying doctor at her feet. "I have a niece!"

Mama reached one hand in and moved the blanket from the other baby. "And a nephew!"

"Ah Candy did you hear? You had a boy and a girl!" Baby said to Candice but got no response. "Candy?"

"Mommy? Mommy wake up!" I finally noticed Lilly shaking Candice.

I run towards the bed and push back Candice's hair. Her eyes were shut and her skin was a deadly pale. "Candice? Princess? Come on Princess don't fuck with me."

Princess, the name I started to call her after a month we found out. She would always say I want this or I want that. _Otis the bed is too hard _or _Otis the eggs aren't cooked right. _She was demonic to others but a princess to me. She became my demon princess and I love her. And know she is gone.


	19. Author's note!

**HEY MY READERS... SO YEA I DECIDED TO END THE BLOODY CROWN LIKE THIS AND MAKE A SEQUEL FOR IT... IT IS POSTED AND ITS CALLED THE BROKEN CROWN... **


End file.
